How The Monster Fell In Love With The Flea
by Kohei Takano
Summary: Izaya always had a mask up to the outer world. Nothing could break it, not even immense physical pain. But what happens when this mask finally cracks under emotional pain and Shizuo Heiwajima is the only one around to take care of him? What if, with the mask gone, Shizuo doesn't hate him? (Yaoi, Rated T for swearing and violence.) EDIT: Now with fluff, request your own chapter!
1. Chapter 1

First Durarara fanfic so I hope it's alright. It took me a while to actually start it because I was reading other stories to get a feel of what I want to write. I had to do this story justice, ya know? I hope I do...

This _is _a Shizaya. Not one of those fics that has one of them die or confess love that isn't returned. Bleh.

Review! They make me so happy, I practically live off of them:) Even if you don't really have anything to say, review anyway. Sometimes I don't know where I want to go with a story (now is one of those times) and I need ideas. Lots and Lots of ideas. Suggestions help me make it BETTER. Love all of you who are reading this~

Alright, this is long enough. Enjoy!

* * *

"IZAAAYAAAAAAAAA!"

The raven haired informant smirked as he demonstrated his flawless parkour through the streets and alleyways of Ikebukuro. He knew how this went. He'd piss off Shizuo with nothing but his presence, the blonde would say something along the lines of "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE ANYMORE, DAMN FLEA!" before throwing a random object he shouldn't be able to lift at him, he would duck out of the way, and their chasing game would begin. Izaya sighed lightly as he jumped off of a dumpster and swung from a fire escape. He just wasn't feeling it today.

Normally, he'd have so much fun testing how much Shizu-chan can scare his precious humans with his monster strength, but nothing more than a small half-smile came to his lips at the sight of the blonde ripping up a stop sign and hurling it at him. By now he was usually laughing and insulting the monster. He guessed it was due to the feeling he'd been getting lately. His black hair stood on end and his crimson eyes glared a little more with this thickness in the air. Something bad was going to happen.

And it did.

X~X~X

Izaya unlocked the door to his apartment and sat down wearily on the tan couch and threw the key on the hook from where he sat. He had gotten away from Shizu-chan but it took a lot of running and he was pretty tired.

'Well, I guess I'd better eat.' he thought.

He found some fatty tuna in the fridge and sat down to eat. Something still didn't feel right so he didn't enjoy his favorite food as much as he usually does. There was a tight knot in his stomach.

All of a sudden, his pocket lit up and started vibrating.

"Hello?" he answer his phone in a velvety cheerful voice.

"Izaya Orihara." said the rusty, thick voice on the other end.

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the park in half an hour."

"Ah, you see I'm kind of spent right now so unless you are willing to pay-"

he was cut off with a "Oh, I think it would be in your best interest to come. I'm the one calling the shots here." There was a smile in his voice, Izaya could tell. The stranger hung up.

'Huh. Well now I'm curious.' the informant thought to himself. The knot in his stomach got tighter and, though he'd never admit this, he knew he was worried.

X~X~X

The raven scanned the park twenty minutes later and, seeing as how he was a little early, sat down on a bench. Not five minutes later, a man in a tan trench coat sat down on the opposite end.

"Are you the one who called me?" he asked in a daring and slightly challenging tone.

"No. I am only a messenger." the man said. It was true, the voice was completely different. Why didn't the annoying human who made him worry so much come to meet him in person? Was he too good for this? Or did he have something up his sleeve. This ticked Izaya off.

"I see." Was all he said before waiting for the trench coat man to state the reason behind all of this.

"The one who sent me has... a proposition."

"Oh? And what make him think that I'll listen to this proposition of his?" he purred.

"He has your sisters."

Izaya's stomach dropped. How could that be? He must be lying. Mairu and Kurui were strong. No random pervert would be able to overpower them. Who does this guy think he is? He hid the shock and distress from his perfect mask and let the man continue.

"He says that he is willing to return them with minor injuries if you give him information on the Dollars."

"What kind of information." Izaya said, managing to keep his voice void of any emotion. It ended up sounding like a statement rather than a question.

"He will contact you later." And with that, the man got up and left the bench.

Izaya thought. How could he be sure that this wasn't some elaborate scheme to get information and his sisters were perfectly fine? He ripped one of his phones out of his pocket and tried calling Mairu first. After there was no answer he called Kurui. Still no answer.

"Damn." he swore under his breath. They always answer.

His mind was foggy and he walked around the park to clear it.

X~X~X

Shizuo was on his way back to his apartment when he smelled something for the second time that night.

'Damn flea. Didn't he get the message earlier?' he thought.

The bleach blonde followed the scent to the park where he soon caught sight of the black fur trimmed coat pacing.

"IZAA-" He stopped when he noticed that something was off. Was that worry on the flea's face? He'd never seen him worried and it was kind of unnerving. The flea always had that stupid grin on his mask of a face. What could have happened to make him break that habit?

He watched as the informant's phone rang and he hastily rummaged through his pockets to answer it.

Shizuo didn't know why but he stayed out of sight to observe. Tch. It was like he cared or something.

X~X~X

"Hello?" Izaya answered, not failing to notice the same blocked number from earlier. He kicked himself on the inside for sounding tense. He couldn't let the person on the other side of the line know he was getting to him. What he did fail to notice, however, was the tuft of bleach blonde hair poking out from a tree within earshot.

"Hello! I just thought you'd want to know what it is you have to do for me to get your precious twins back!" the man said cheerfully.

"How do I know you really have them?" Izaya said through gritted teeth. This creep was having fun!

"Tsk tsk. Now I was hoping you wouldn't ask that and trust me but, since you did..."

Izaya flinched at the sound of the horrible scream coming from what sounded like Mairu on the other end. Anger, resentment, and hatred bubbled up inside him. But there was also a great deal of helplessness. He hated being helpless.

"What do you want to know?" he said, not even trying to keep the menace out of his voice.

"Just who the leader of the Dollars is, where I can find him, and possibly his whole life story. Oh, and while you're at it, why don't you tell me the most painful way to die?" the voice stated teasingly.

"I can tell you the first three things but I'm afraid I don't know the last one." This was the truth. There were definitely a lot of painful ways to die but you'd have to experience all of them for yourself to find out the worst.

"Awww, wrong answer." said the suddenly hard voice.

There was another horrifying scream, worse than the last, cut off by a loud heart-wrenching crack. Then the rough voice said "Oops. Gotta go. Guess I'll call you tomorrow!" before hanging up. The phone fell to the ground.

Izaya couldn't breathe. He tried, believe me he tried, but he couldn't. It was now increasingly difficult to suck in one short breath after another. His heartbeat was racing like horses but at the same time it felt like it had stopped. His sisters. They were hunted. They were restrained. They were scared. Because of him. They were being hurt because of him.

His vision began to cloud as his breaths were coming faster than ever.

'It's my fault.' he managed to think before seeing the ground starting to rise up to meet him. He closed his eyes.

X~X~X

Shizuo watched from behind a nearby tree and could only catch Izaya's part of the conversation. Sort of. At the end he managed to catch what sounded like a heartbreaking scream. He kept watching, unable to move as the raven haired informant broke down. He wanted to ask who that was, what was happening, but he couldn't move from his spot in the darkness. His mind yelled at his feet, "MOVE! MOVE, DAMMIT!" Another part of his mind calmly stated, "Why do you care? It's none of your business. You're probably the last person he wants to see right now."

It was only when he saw him start to fall could he make his feet move.

Don't ask him why, he didn't know. He just felt the need to catch the flea, to give him someone to lean on in that instant. Tch. Stupid, right? They are enemies after all. But when he caught the falling informant just before he hit the ground, he realized he didn't hate him right now. He was actually worried about the flea. Perhaps because he knew something serious must've happened for Izaya to behave like this.

"Shit." he muttered as he saw the flea was hyperventilating.

"S-Shizu..."

"Calm down, Izaya. Breathe slower. You'll pass out." he murmured soothingly. This was weird.

X~X~X

Izaya waited for the ground to smack into him. Instead he felt big, strong arms catch him just in time.

"S-Shizu.." he stuttered between quick breaths. Why was he here? And why did he catch him instead of letting him fall or kicking him when he was down?

"Calm down, Izaya. Breathe slower. You'll pass out."

'What the hell?' Izaya thought. 'Why is he trying to calm me down?'

"He... has.. He... hurt.. them" he said between breaths, still stuggling to breathe.

"Shhhh." The blonde said.

Izaya felt so at home then. Like nothing was the matter. Everything would be okay in these warm arms. Even though this was the monster holding him, he allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness and escape reality for a little while.

X~X~X

"He... has.. He... hurt.. them" the flea spit out.

'Hurt who?' Shizuo thought. 'Is that why he's freaking out?'

"Shhhh." was all he could say in a feeble attempt to get him to shut up and calm the hell down.

"Shit!" he said again, louder as he felt the body grow limp in his arms.

'Great. Now I gotta do something with this fucking flea.'

* * *

Just a little fun fact...

Izaya Orihara's birthday is on May 4th while his voice actor Hiroshi Kamiya's birthday is on January 28th. However, Shizuo's birthday is January 28th while his voice actor Ono Daisuke's birthday is May 4th.

This is one of the many reasons why they are my OTP, just sayin.

* * *

Okay. I seriously need help. Who would have the balls to kidnap Izaya's sisters? Oh gosh what have I done. Please give me ideas, I'm begging.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Durarara. Duh. I'm not that cool.

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed! I really appreciate it!

I'm kind of still fumbling with this story but hopefully I'll get more suggestions after this chapter.

Yeah, I know, Izaya doesn't really care about his sisters. Well in this fic he does.

_'If something is in italics and a single quote' _it's a character thinking to themselves.

Now onto the story~

* * *

Shizuo walked the familiar streets to Shinra's house, not knowing anywhere else to take the flea. He had the shorter man slung over his shoulder, careful not to touch him as much as possible. _'I don't need him waking up to me touching his butt to keep him from falling. He'd probably take it the wrong way and that would be tough to explain.'_

He knocked on the door to have a white lab coat with glasses answer.

"Shizuo~! How nice to... umm, is that Izaya? You didn't kill him did you?" Shinra said hesitantly.

"Tch. Course not. I'll explain, just gimme a spot to toss him. He may be light but I'm tired from walking a long way."

Shinra led him to the couch and proceeded to examen the limp body. "So what happened? He doesn't have any physical wounds.."

"Damn flea hyper-, uhh, hyp... hyperventilated. Yeah, that's it. In the park. I saw it and figured if anyone other than me tried to kill him in this state I'd be pretty pissed."

'_Why didn't I kill him right then and there? Would've been too easy? Whatever.'_ He shrugged it off.

"What do you think might have caused this mental breakdown? It had to have been something pretty bad. I mean it's _Izaya_ we're talking about. What could've shaken him up so bad I wonder?" the doctor mused, worry lacing his voice.

"Oh yeah. He was on the phone right before it happened. I think I heard a scream on the other end."

_'Yeah, that was definitely a scream. Wonder who it was.' _Then the glasses wearing male stated what he thought next._  
_

"It must've been someone Izaya cares about."

Silence followed as they both contemplated this. Who in the world did Izaya care about?

Shinra was the first to break the quietness. "Well the only people I think he cares about are you, me, and his sisters. We're both okay, obviously."

"Shut up if you don't want your tongue to go missing." Shizuo hissed when he heard the other say Izaya cares about him. That Erica or whatever girl had finally rubbed off on Shinra a couple weeks ago and now the underground doctor was always going on about Shizaya or something.

Wait. He thought about the last thing the annoying guy said. Izaya's sisters...

"You don't think whoever the flea was talking to somehow took Kurui and Mairu?"

"Hmm, it's possible. Those two can hold themselves in a fight but they're still easily drugged. Don't ask how I know." Shinra said with a frown.

A noise suddenly made them both freeze. Izaya's phone was ringing and the back of his pants were lighting up.

"Uh, Shizuo, you should probably answer it. What if it's the kidnappers y'know?"

"You answer it. No way I'm reaching into that flea's back pocket." he retorted. _'Damn pervert wants me to touch him there? No way. No way..'_

He wavered as the phone continued to ring. Maybe it really was the kidnappers... _'Damn it!'_

"FINE! But you owe me, Shinra."

He gently shifted the flea and hesistantly reached into his back pocket while the lab coat clad man snickered.

"What." the blonde answered, silently glaring at the brunette.

"Oh? Someone other than Izaya has his phone? How odd." the cheery voice on the other end said as he visibly pissed Shizuo off, you could see burning rage start to roll off of him.

"What the hell have to done to the twins?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Heheh, well that's for me to know and you to find out."

"I will find you and when I do I swear I'll knock that smirk off your face with my fist. No one messes with the flea except for me, bastard." The rage seemed like a never ending waterfall now.

"Now now, don't be so impatient, Heiwajima. I might feel the need to play with you too~ I'll call soon enough." And the line was cut off by a certain monster's crushing fist.

"How dare he threaten me! And how the hell did he know who I am?" he muttered to himself.

"Calm down Shizuo. I don't need Celty coming home to a destroyed apartment." Shinra said as an attempt to calm the seething man down.

X~X~X

Shinra and Shizuo both stared at the now moving black blob on the couch. It had been about half an hour since the phone call. The two conscious people in the house were eating ice cream, the larger man's way of having the other owe him.

"Hmm. Oww, my head." Izaya grumbled rubbing his temples. _'Where am I?'_

"Hey there!"

_'Shinra? Why am I at Shinra's place?'_ thought the groggy informant_. _Then he pieced everything back together when he caught sight of a bleach blonde head in the corner.

_'Crap. I bet he carried me here. Dammit! Why does that idiot have to be so unpredictable?'_

"Feeling okay now, Izaya? I didn't give you anything. Shizuo here said you hyperventilated and I'm pretty sure you just let someone in this situation be and they should wake up on their own. Of course if you had been unconscious for a while longer, I probably would have resorted to more forceful measures." The glasses glinted in the light as he tried to conceal a chainsaw behind his back.

"Shinra! Ugh, the worst part is I know you would have." he smirked, trying to put his mask back on. It was so embarrassing that his enemy of all people had seen him break down like that._ 'How could I be so careless? I'll make sure not to let it happen again. And they saw me sleeping! I guess I'm lucky Shizu-chan was here to stop that experiment obsessed freak from trying anything on me. Seriously, no more emotion.'_

"The phone rang while you were unconscious. I threatened the bastard that took your sisters." the blonde mass spoke.

_'Well so much for that plan.'_ Izaya thought as he felt the look of shock cross his face. "Why? This doesn't concern you."

"Tch. Figures you'd say that to someone who helped you out." _'Ingrate.'_

"It's not like I asked you to." the raven grumbled.

"That's not what it seemed like. You were practically begging me." the blonde smirked.

"Shut up, protozoan. Your monster brain couldn't possibly understand." he could feel a slight pink tinge his pale feature. _'Stop. They might get the wrong idea. That was a ONE TIME thing. It'll never ever happen again. And I was not begging! He was just the only one around and I was in an emotionally unstable state.. Yeah, that's it.'_

"Whatever."

Shinra smiled knowingly at this small exchange. _'Yupp, they're so in love. Maybe if they weren't so blind, they could see past the other's hate. *Sigh* I guess for now Shizuo will have to settle with helping out Mairu and Kurui. Maybe Izaya will be so thankful he'll give him a kiss! I'll make sure to get a picture if that happens! Erica will be sooo jealous!:)'_

The doctor was lost in yaoi land at the thought so he didn't notice when Izaya flipped his knife on Shizuo.

Still being a little woozy, though, he wobbled. Shizuo took the opening and punched him in the gut to knock the air out of him.

"Just lay here and I'll fix it. That way you'll owe me." he said. "Shinra, give him a little something to help him sleep, would you?"

Jerked out of yaoi land, the doctor came to his senses. "Huh? Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea... he might hurt me when he wakes up..."

"Just do it if you wanna live. Celty can restrain him when she gets back."

Izaya, hearing all of this, tries to run away while still gasping. He only succeeded in getting picked up by the back of his shirt.

"Shizu-chan! Put me down! I have to find my sisters!" he screeched.

"Shut up, flea. You're not going anywhere. You'd only hold me back." the blonde said as he held the informant still long enough for Shinra to put a cloth over his face and watch him go limp once again.

"I'll be back. Call me if he wakes up before then." Shizuo said as he started for the door.

"Wait!"

"What now?" he said, irritated.

"Why are you doing this? You two claim to be enemies, right? So why are you helping him?"

"Heh, I told him. This way he'll owe me. I'm gonna have him leave Ikebukuro once and for all after this." he said with a smirk and walked out the door.

* * *

Okay, okay. I know there isn't much love between them right now but it'll get better, I promise! I just really want this story to last a while.

I'm still in dire need of ideas on who the kidnapper is! Please please please!

Sorry, but since school is starting this week I might not get another chapter out until next weekend... Sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm fragile!

Maybe this long chapter will make up for the short lapse?

REVIEW WITH IDEAS PRETTY PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

SURPRISE! I added a new chapter!

Thank you so so so much to all of you amazing readers out there! I seriously love all of you!

Extra special thanks to Kaithau, who helped me with the plot, and ImpishTopHat, who helped me pick a name for the new character I'm going to introduce:D

Yes, yes you heard right. A new character. It's an OC to fill the spot of the evil person in this story... read it if you want to know more:p

I still don't own Durarara, only in my dreams.

* * *

_'Tch. Stinking louse. How the hell can he be so innocent when he's asleep? Why would he choose to put on that ugly mask for the world to see and then be all...cute...when he's sleeping? Selfish flea. AGH! That bastard is not even close to cute. What the hell am I thinking?! Bunnies are cute, kids are cute, but HE is the farthest thing from cute there is!' _The bright city streets were unconsciously cleared of bystanders to make way for the fuming blonde.

_'Where am I even going? I should have thought about this a little more before making a big scene like that. I don't even know who I'm looking for! Why'd I have to try to look cool? Ironic, the flea is the informant but doesn't even know who this freaking kidnapper is. That fool's screwed so many people over it ain't even funny. Wish I knew where to start. *sigh* I guess I'll just wonder around for a bit to clear my head...'_

Oh, irony. Shizuo hated Izaya and violence, the former usually causing the latter. He didn't really know why, maybe it has something to do with that damn smirk he always had on. He looked like he could tell you your whole life story and then predict how you're gonna die while not caring one bit the entire time. But he loved his brother Kasuka, who was seemingly void of emotions. Deep down inside, Kasuka truly understands how his brother hates violence and how his hate for Izaya stems from it, but couldn't Kasuka's appearance also be considered a mask? Isn't the mask the thing Shizuo hated about his nemesis? So why did he love his little brother but hate Izaya? Questions, questions.

Shizuo wouldn't even let himself think about how good Izaya smelled when he carried him over to Shinra's. His stupid mind is not allowed to enjoy the scent of fresh lemons and citrus and how it all smelled so inviting. Nope, not gonna go there.

X~X~X

Somewhere in an abandoned factory, Hyosuke Yokokawa gathered his men for the impending fight he knew was coming. Taking a quick moment to check on his little captives, he somewhat rushed to the main part of the factory to address his subordinates. Smiling, he anounced, "My dear followers, tonight is a very special night. Tonight is the night you prove your strength against the toughest man in Ikebukuro! The plan is moving along smoothly, even though Izaya won't be the one to come and get his sisters...yet. I have a feeling that after we beat up Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya will come here next. All for the better, more emotional torment. And when he does, I will finally have my revenge!"

The fierce looking men cheered and held up their weapons chanting, "HYOSUKE! HYOSUKE! HYOSUKE!"

"WE will finally succeed in wiping that pitiful waste of space off the face of the earth! I say we burn the body when we're done so that no one will have to look at it's ugly corpse." he sneered.

A muffled noise from somewhere in the back made the cheering crowd quiet down. "Izaya's too strong for the likes of you to kill him!"

_'Oh_,_ she shouldn't have said that. What a pity. I'm really not that into torturing little girls, however... They are Oriharas. How innocent can they be? I'm sure they deserve some pain.'_ Hyosuke thought to himself as he walked to the back room the twins were kept in.

His menacing grin morphed into a sick, twisted smile that matched the look in his eyes when he took in the twins struggling to be free of their metal bonds. His men had chained them to the floor and there was no way they could escape.

"Hellooo my prisoners! I heard what you said just now~ and I think it's time for you to be punished." The girl on the right, Kurui, grimaced at the sound of his purring voice. He pulled out his black and silver lighter and lit up an expensive looking cigarette. Breathing out a puff of smoke and moving so that he was right next to Mairu and Kurui, he said in a suddenly harsh tone, "TAKE IT BACK."

"No." they replied simultaneously.

The gang leader's smile grew even bigger as he pressed the burning tip of his cigarette into Mairu's arm. She let out a scream as Kurui hissed in defiance.

"I'll say it again: TAKE IT BACK."

"WHY? IT'S TRUE! IZAYA IS OUR BROTHER AND HE'D NEVER GET MURDERED BY SOMETHING AS STUPID AS A REVENGE DRIVEN DICK FACE LIKE YOU." Mairu screamed out. She could feel her skin being eaten away by smoldering ash and her vision was blurred.

"I see. You don't understand, do you? Revenge is pretty powerful. I have you two here to help me bring your dear brother to his knees. Not so stupid now, is it? Maybe you'll change your mind after this..." He then proceeded to take out a knife from his back pocket and dragged it down Kurui's left arm drawing blood while simultaneously burning Mairu with his cig again, this time longer. Their screams tangled in his ears and all he could think was, _'K__now some pain. This is nothing compared to what I went through at the hands of that demon.'_

He paused briefly to call in one of his men. "You, go get a video camera and catch some of this."_  
_

_'I can't wait to see the look on Izaya's face when he watches it. Now to deal with Heiwajima...'_

X~X~X

Shizuo found himself wandering through a patch of abandoned warehouses. _'How the hell did I end up here?' _He sighed as he looked up at the full moon. The sky was surprisingly clear tonight.

A scream ripped through the peaceful night air. The blonde whipped his head in the direction and followed his instincts.

Weaving his way through the maze of buildings, he found one lit up with a couple punks smoking outside the entrance. _'Who're they? Are they part of a gang or somethin'?'_

The screaming from inside continued and he hid behind a wall of a nearby warehouse to hear what the guys were saying.

"Jeez, I wish the boss would just kill them already." a medium height man with red sunglasses pushed up on top of his head said.  
"Yeah, is he trying to make us go deaf?" the one dressed in mostly navy and black complained. He was a little shorter than the first.

"Shuddup guys, the boss is in the same room, how do ya think he feels, huh? So quit yer complainin." The tallest said with his cigarette handing out the side of his mouth.

_'Huh? Boss? What the hell? Wait... them? Are they talking about the twins? Must be. Better get this thing started.' _The blonde thought as he sighed and approached the three.

"Who the hell are you?" said the short one.

"Yeah and what's with the getup? Looks like a bartender." sunglasses-guy prodded.

"Hang on...You idiots! This must be that guy the boss told us to keep an eye out for, remember?" the tall one exclaimed.

Shizuo Heiwajima sighed again as he ripped up a nearby street lamp and began to charge. He really hated violence.

X~X~X

Back at Shinra's place...

Shinra sat in his living room reading a book while keeping an eye on the drugged informant. A key jingled in the door and in walked his Dullahan.

"Celty! You're back! Welcome home." he said with a smile and got up to hug her.

She gave him a good whack to the head when he tried to feel her up, soon flashing her PDA at the pouting doctor. It read:

_What's Izaya doing here?_

Then as she got a closer look at the lump on the couch, she typed again.

_Is he unconscious?!_

"*sigh* You never want my love... And yes, he is indeed."

_Care to tell me why?_

"It's kind of a long story, heheh."

_In case you haven't noticed, I live forever so time is something I have._

"Yeah, but it'll take a lot of energy to explain and -" he was cut off with a sharp jab to the ribs. "Ow! Okay, okay."

After a long winded rant about the day's main events involving the two enemies of Ikebukuro that Celty had a hard time following, what with Shinra's round-about way of telling things, the Dullahan's black smoke curled into itself questioningly.

_So let me get this straight. Shizuo is __helping Izaya find his sisters after he had a mental brakedown so he'll owe him? _

"Uh huh. Pretty crazy right?" the doctor smirked.

_Yeah. Crazy._

* * *

Yay! I love it when I put up a new chapter.

So sorry this took awhile. I'm trying to make all of my chapters at least 1,500 words and I just got back to school so I haven't had much time:/

I might update again tomorrow because it's a holiday but if not, look forward to another chapter next weekend!

Review or PM me with anything you want to see happen and I'll try my best to make it work:D I'm trying to spice up this story.

Ugh, I can't wait until the Shizaya gets rolling but the buildup is super important...

Anyways, thanks so much for reading and let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dear lovelies! I'm back with another chapter!

Sorry it took awhile. I was sick and really had no idea how to start the chapter soooooo... it might be horrible. Please don't hate me! I tried my best!

I ABSOLUTELY ADORE all of you who favorited/followed! You make me too happy to express in words. Keep the reviews coming, they definitely motivate me (and by motivate, I mean nag me until I'm on the brink of insanity to get another chapter out already.) But I love them so much, it's my fault for being so busy and starting this story _knowing _I'd be busy.

Disclaimer: Durarara! is owned by Ryohgo Narita, who is not me.

Yeah so let's kick it off with an intense, emotion heavy flashback:/

* * *

_I was panting hard as I ran down the familiar streets of my neighborhood. Kids from school watched as pity mingled with distaste in their eyes when I blew past them. What did it all mean?_

_All I knew was the pit in my stomach told me something was really wrong as the final bell rang at school that day. I started to rush home, weaving in and out of the network of streets and shortcuts, and as soon as I got closer, I heard the sirens._

_Big, loud, bright police sirens._

_That's never a good sign, especially when they're coming from the direction of your home._

_Nearing the end of the street, I rounded the last corner only to be stopped in my tracks at the sight before me._

_My parents were being forcefully pushed into separate police cars, there was yellow tape all around, and boxes upon boxes were being labeled 'EVIDENCE' and loaded into the back of a truck by guys in __uniform._

_The nearest officer spotted me staring with horror and approached. "You live here, kid?"_

_I managed a small nod._

_"*sigh* Alright, you're gonna have to come with me and answer some questions."_

Sweat mixed with tears poured off my face as I sat up in bed. The covers were strewn about and some tried to prevent me from running to the bathroom.

I ripped them away and rushed to the toilet only to dry heave. 'Oh yeah, I never had dinner last night. Guess there's nothing to puke.'

Turning on the rusty faucet, I rinsed my sticky face and tried to avoid seeing my reflection in the cracked mirror. I didn't have to see it to know how horrible and despicable I looked.

That stupid dream keeps replaying in my head over and over at night. Fragments of the day my life went to hell.

See, me and my brother, Toin, were never allowed in the basement. Our parents were real stict about that. One time Toin went down there when he thought they weren't looking and when he got caught, he got his ear yelled off didn't get dinner for two days.

Dinner wasn't all that great to begin with. We were poor and lived in a crappy house in a crappy neighborhood. We wore crappy clothes and ate crappy food.

I asked my brother what he saw but all he could tell me was, "Boxes. Lots of 'em."

It wasn't until I was hauled down to the police station that day after school that I found out my parents were drug dealers.

The cops asked me a bunch of questions in a small room with a bright light and a mirrored wall. The questions were about my parents; how they treated me, what we ate, what they told me their jobs were. That last one I remember struck me as weird. I asked them back, "Mom and Dad are scientists. Why would they be anything other than that?"

The two cops exchanged glances and realized I didn't know anything. The taller one whispered to the shorter, "This one's clean. Lee says the brother wasn't." They proceeded to brake the news of what horrible people my parents became to put food on the table and clothes on our backs.

After that, I was sent to live in an orphanage. Me and Toin were separated. Apparently, he knew about the drugs all along and helped sell them to his friends so he went to a prison for younger people.

It all started to make sense the day Mom and Dad were tried at court. A cold looking lady came to pick me up from the orphanage and gave me a suit to wear.

I sat in the third row next to people I didn't know and watched silently as my parents came out handcuffed, flanked by cops and wearing orange jumpsuits.

One man that I immediately despised stood and proclaimed how evil and disgusting the people who gave me life were. He was a little older than me, wore all black, and had this menacing smirk.

He was the one who tipped off the cops. He was the reason my family was torn up and spit out (we were already pretty messed up but he made it known all over). The reason I went down the path I did. And I hate his guts.

I want to kill Izaya Orihara.

Not just for my being sent to an orphanage where I was beat up every single day and occasionally mugged when I had money. Not just for ruining my brother's life and making sure he never got a job. But for arranging for my parents to be killed in jail.

I don't have any solid proof. Toin told me when it happened. By then, he had his own gang and they all welcomed me in.

Our goal is to find Izaya Orihara and make him suffer. All the people in our gang have been screwed over one way or another by that bastard. Now our plan is in motion. Shizuo Heiwajima, who personally frightens me, will be here soon. We'll make him pay too for having pity on that sick raven and then Izaya will have no choice but to show up here himself.

I smiled as I thought of all we have in store for the man who ruined our lives.

"Hyo?" my brother interrupted.

"Hey Toin."

"Whatcha doin?" he said as he sat down on my bed and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Nothin'. Just thinking... well _remembering_." I said, following his orders.

"Oh...You okay?" his hand motioned to wipe something warm and wet off my face.

I didn't even know I was crying.

"Huh? Yeah.. It's just... I don't like hurting girls like that. They didn't have anything to do with... everything that happened." It's true. I didn't want to hurt those little girls but when I saw them and how much they resembled the man I despise, I surprised myself with how cruel I became.

"It's all part of the plan. You want to kill Izaya don't you?"

"Of course." I answered quickly.

"Then there are bound to be some casualties along the way." Toin got up and went to leave. "I came to get you because we got some work to do."

"Kay. What kind of work?"

"Heiwajima finally showed up."

"Alright. Be right there." he said to the closing door as he began to get dressed.

Hyosuke couldn't see the devilish smirk on his brother's face, the only one he trusted. '_That's right, just listen to me, baby brother._' he thought as he walked down the dank hallway and into the blooming fight.

X~X~X

Shizuo had just finished beating up the stupid idiots outside the gang hideout when the guys on the inside figured out something was up.

"What the hell? Oh shit!" one exclaimed as he saw Shizuo use the street lamp he had previously ripped form the ground to knock over fifteen or so guys like they were bowling pins.

"WHERE ARE THE TWINS, YOU ASSHATS!" the blonde roared.

When the only answer he received was a bunch of armed lowlifes attacking him with various weapons, he decided he should treat them to his fists. Shizuo flung the street lamp into a mob to his left and started punching and kicking guys all over the place.

Our hero punched a really fat man in the gut and he was so fat that it stuck there just long enough for another jack hole to come up behind him and swing a metal bat decorated with spikes into the back of Shizuo's head. Blood started seeping into the blonde hair and he got really pissed.

His ravings became unintelligible and he just went with his instincts. They kept him alive until now so why not go with them? He decided to ignore the wet, warm feeling his skull was slowly being covered in and beat down a path to the back halls of the previously abandoned building.

Shizuo kicked down door after door, meanwhile punching anyone that followed him in the face, until he burst one down to find Mairu and Kurui chained to separate sides of the wall.

As he took in their haggard appearances and Mairu's oddly angled leg, his mind repeated a mantra of '_GONNA PAY. GONNA PAY. GONNA PAY. GONNA PAY. GONNA PAY. GONNA PAY...'_

He was interrupted by a voice that added to his anger, making him the most pissed off he's been in months.

"Ah, our dear guest has arrived!" and with that, Hyosuke Yokokawa stepped onto the scene.

* * *

Sorry to twist your hearts like that. Just you wait until we hit the fluff, your dentist will have their hands full with all the cavities.

It gets better and these depressing chapters will be worth it, I promise!

Big thanks to ImpishTopHat for helping me out and giving me a lot of inspiration!

Until next weekend;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, yes I'm alive for another week.

Thank you for reading! I love you people, my fellow fans:)

To those who followed but didn't review: I know you exist. Just sayin'.

Lol, I know this fic has gotten pretty serious and you all probably came here for the Shizaya which there hasn't been much of...

We'll get there, I'm working on it. It's just that this idea started out simple in my head but as I wrote it every weekend, the idea bloomed and continued blooming. Now it's this huge, complex, beautiful gem of a flower and I have to figure out how to keep it alive. You get me?

I promise, there will be fluff. It will be freaking adorable. Also working on getting ideas for that so that the wait will be worth it! I am determined!

Lastly, if I owned Durarara, I wouldn't be writing on here.

* * *

Izaya woke up once again in Shinra's apartment, but this time on the bed in the spare room the underground doctor used for patients. The events of what transpired before he was drugged were still fresh in his mind and he was a little peeved. _'Shinra's such a coward.'_

All the same, he couldn't ignore the other feeling that was growing inside him by the second. He was grateful to Shizu-chan for taking care of this for him. Even though it was his job to watch out for his own sisters and the brute said he was just doing it so he'd owe him a favor, Izaya had the sneaking suspicion that there was another motive neither of them understood.

He sat up and let his eyes adjust to the bright light. _'Jeeze, they drug a person and don't even bother to turn out the lights.'_

The raven stood and steadied himself on the bed. He shook his head to try to rid himself of some of the dizziness he was feeling.

Izaya poked his head out the door and checked to see if Shinra was anywhere in sight. He was going to give him a little payback for drugging him but that would have to wait for later. Right now, he had to find Shizu-chan._ 'I can't let that protozoan do my job. Or have me owe him very much. I can at least help kick ass.'_

He snuck out of the apartment and down the elevator. Getting past a sleeping Shinra wasn't very difficult. However, he counted his lucky stars that Celty was in the shower. She must have come home when he was out. _'Hopefully she won't notice my absence.'_

Breathing in the fresh air cleared his head of most of the dizziness and he focused on where he would find his sisters.

_'Wait, where am I going again? Do I even know where they are? Does Shizu-chan?'_

He suddenly face palmed when he remembered the tracking device he installed one of the may times he stole Shizu-chan's cell phone. He whipped out his own cell phone and started off to the destination it showed on the screen. _'I'm just going to have to trust that brute's __instincts.'_

X~X~X

"Ah, our dear guest has arrived!"

_'Okay. This has definitely got to be the bastard from __the phone. His voice instantly makes me wanna punch the crap outta something.' _Shizuo thought.

The boiling rage coming off of Shizuo went back inside him like a sponge. Trying to contain himself, the blonde glared at the thin looking man before him. He had to _try_ to not kill him long enough to find out why he was such a dick or else his mind would be stuck on it later.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. A pleasure to meet you in person." Hyosuke smiled and said sweetly. The smile that graced his lips didn't reach his eyes. "I believe we spoke on the phone?" he continued as if this were a business meeting.

_'For him, I guess it kind of is.' _Shizuo thought and continued to listen.

"Everything is going according to plan! Of course I didn't expect a quadruped like you to be so onerous; you took out half my men!"

Hyosuke's grammar heightens when he gets really nervous. It's his way of not showing any weaknesses. Too bad for him, it just pisses a certain monster off.

"Huh? What the hell are you saying?"_ 'Man this guys knows how to get to me. I almost hate him as much as Izaya right now. But then again, I'm doing this for Izaya..? Wait, no I'm not. I mean I am but only so the flea owes me. I'm just doing this for peace.' _His thoughts were starting to get jumbled. He needed to go back to his reliable instincts.

Hyosuke watched as the man in the bartender suit thought for a minute then took in a deep sigh. In truth, he was puzzled by this man's behavior. _'Why would he want to do something for a douche like Orihara? I just don't get it. Doesn't he hate him too?'_

An idea suddenly struck him and he asked, "Why don't you join us? If you hate Izaya Orihara as much as you say you do, you could help us bring him down. That's our goal; revenge for ruining our lives. All of us here in this gang were screwed over by him some way or another."

"Wait if that's your goal, why did you hurt Kurui and brake Mairu's leg?" It really pissed him off that the twins were just collateral damage.

"Well how else was I going to get his attention without being apart of one of his sick games? I actually feel bad for hurting the one's leg. I don't know what I was thinking, I just... surprised myself."

The look in his eyes was sincere regret. Something deeper lurked beneath it that Shizuo couldn't quite grasp. _'This guy's pretty screwed up.'_

"I guess you didn't mean to do it but that doesn't change the fact that you still did. This twins are young enough to be considered kids and anyone who hurts kids, I don't care what the reason is, doesn't deserve the time of day. So to answer your question, there's no way in hell I'd work with you."

Shizuo watched as the regret in Hyosuke's eyes hardened into the thing he couldn't quite name. They were now pitch black and staring at him silently.

_'Damn. He doesn't know what he just did. I'm not the only one who's his enemy now. Toin too.'_

"Fine. Just know that we will never stop, not until we see the cold, dead body of Izaya Orihara." Hyosuke said with a hard edge to his voice. "Oh, and make sure to give this to him. Things haven't really gone according to plan recently so I won't be able to show him myself." he held up the video of what he did to the twins and Shizuo put it into his pocket.

"Okay. I've held back long enough. I'm gonna beat the shit out of you now." The blonde said as he dropkicked the black haired man unconscious to the floor and kicked him in the leg for good measure. He then proceeded to go over to Mairu and rip the chain out of the floor. He crushed the cuffs on her hands with ease before he did the same to Kurui.

While he did this, he didn't notice the limp, previously unconscious body of a certain Yokokawa start to stir and silently leave the room.

"Sh-Shizuo... thank you." Kurui managed. She wasn't hurt very badly, she was bleeding yeah but she was probably shaken up most from her helplessness. Mairu on the other hand was covered in little burns and her leg was definitely broken, not to mention swollen. She was unconscious.

Shizuo's fiery rage had already peaked and was now dissipating into a saddening pity for the somewhat innocent girls.

"Hey." he said softly. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner. We'll take Mairu to Shinra's."

She made a shaky huff and replied, "Great, just what she needs; to be treated by that pervert."

"Yeah. Let's go, alright?" The ex-bartended spoke gently as he carefully lifted Mairu so that he wouldn't shift her leg too much. _'Probably hurts like hell.'_

X~X~X

Making his way down the back hall of the abandoned building, Hyosuke Yokokawa held the right side of his face where he was punched just a couple minutes ago and limped slightly. He needed to find Toin and headed to the room he knew his brother would be in. Toin called it his office and was rarely anywhere else.

Apparently, now was one of those rare times for instead of the tall, bulky figure of his older brother, Hyosuke opened the door to a short, slim outline snooping around on the desk.

The figure looked up from a notepad they were reading and Hyosuke's heart sank. It was him. Izaya Orihara.

* * *

Whew, that took me about three hours. Eh, I don't have anything else I'd rather be doing. This is so much fun!

I have most of the story planned out but I'm going to need some cute fluffy ideas for when the two lovebirds of Ikebukuro get together. Also, do you guys want smut? Because I can definitely do that. Let me know, even though it won't be for a couple more chapters.

Review! Tell me what your favorite part was! Mine was the beginning:D

See you all next weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

Good evening/morning/day my darling readers! I have missed you!

This chapter is going to have some intense moments so keep a pillow nearby to squeeze or scream/cry into, heheh.

I will never own Durarara and it makes me sad. If I did, let me tell you, things would be different.

Here we go...

* * *

The figure looked up from a notepad they were reading and Hyosuke's heart sank. It was him. Izaya Orihara.

"Oh? And who might you be?" the discovered informant inquired hesitantly.

"Shouldn't I be asking who you are?" Hyosuke said and muttered to himself, "As if I don't already know." Speaking up again he added, "What are you doing in my brother's office?"

"Oh nothing. Brother huh. You must be Hyosuke. Let me just say you make horrible decisions." Izaya had been reading a certain Toin Yokokawa's diary and had just finsished this entry when he was interrupted:

_Wednesday._

_Hyosuke joined my gang. I told him that Mom and Dad were arranged to be killed in jail by Orihara. He doesn't suspect a thing. I don't plan on ever telling him I did it when they got us caught a long time ago, the cops don't even know. As far as the world's concerned Mr.&Mrs. Yokokawa were both killed in unfortunate prison accidents with cell mates. Right now I'm letting him take over so I can arrange a few things. I haven't quite worked out how to kill him yet but I'm starting to think I won't have to. I think if I give Hyo the idea to kidnap the twin Oriharas to draw out Izaya, Izaya will end up killing him for me. I've watched Shizuo Heiwajima for a while now and it's safe to say he'll be involved. After my brother's dead, I can finally plan to take out the fricken informant and the Dollars however I want._

_'It seems that this poor fellow is being tricked by his own brother, the only one he trusts in the world. How sad. This Toin person seems interesting. Maybe I'll follow his plan to observe this human a little more. Looks like I have to kill Hyosuke here. Oh well, he doesn't seem like he's living the charmed life anyway.'_ the raven thought to himself as he flicked out his switchblade.

Hyosuke was perfectly aware of how defenseless he was at the moment, what with being hurt by the monster of Ikebukuro just a little while ago, and started to panic when he saw the knife. He stepped behind the office chair next to where he previously stood, ready to fling it at the raven and make a run for it.

But Izaya's not that naive. He grabbed some pens from the supply holder on the desk and flung them with lightning speed at the kidnapper, pinning him to the back of the door.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to kill you now." Izaya purred as he stepped closer and held his sharp blade near his captive's throat.

Hyosuke swallowed as the realization of just how short and pointless his life was. He was helpless. This evil demon of a man was the reason his life went to hell and now he is going to end everything. The intense fear and utter despair spiraled in his stomach and made his insides twist around each other. "No... stop. Don't kill me!" he sputtered. He didn't want it all to be for nothing. He desperately wanted to be given another chance, to be hugged by his parents one more time. To live again and actually make something of himself.

"I'm going to tell you something, it's the truth. Think of it as a going away present before I end your sorry excuse for a life." Izaya, ever the informant, said before leaning in and whispering in the other man's ear, "Your brother planned everything. If I don't kill you now, he will later. He never loved you."

And with those words, Hyosuke felt his heart snap in half and all feeling leave him. It didn't even hurt as the cold blade sliced his airway. He didn't notice the single tear slip from the corner of his eyes as he breathed his last on the floor, staring up blankly at the somehow sorrowful and pained blood red eyes of his killer.

X~X~X

Shizuo was carrying Mairu as he led Kururi down the hall. They had to make it past the crowd of lowlifes to get to Shinra's because neither of them knew another way out.

As they reached the end of the hall they hid in the shadows pressed against the wall and heard shouts of

"Where the hell did that bastard go?!"

"I'll kill him! He got the jump on me one time is all."

"If Boss didn't tell us to stay here I would have beaten his bartender ass!"

Shizuo sighed and leaned down to whisper to Kurui, "Sorry, do you think you could carry Mairu while I teach these punks another lesson?"

She looked slightly annoyed and answered with, "I'm not that hurt. The bleeding pretty much stopped. I can help beat them up!"

The blonde thought about it for a minute and figured he couldn't do much to stop the girl. _'She's just gonna vent her anger on me later if I don't let her punch someone in the balls.'_

"Fine, but be careful." he gave in before shifting Mairu onto his back. It was a good thing she wan't conscious because he had to hold her leg a little to keep her from falling off and the fighting is just going to jostle her. "Sorry Mairu but we have to do this to get to Shinra's. We'll be there soon, okay?" he told the unconscious girl softly.

The two fighters stepped out and just began kicking ass. Kurui was knocking guys out left and right, every once in a while kicking them in the junk like Shizuo had predicted.

The bleach blonde just beat them up like usual. He wasn't really enraged so he just used his fist without much rage behind his punches. They mowed down a line of people, creating a path to the exit.

Little did they know that Izaya was heading for the same exit. He didn't see the two fighting through all the people being thrown around and figured it was just a gang dispute so of course he was trying to edge along the wall and escape without being spotted. The raven had just about succeeded with this and sprinted the last ten feet to the exit at the same time as the two causing the ruckus.

Kururi ran smack into Izaya as Shizuo shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE FLEA!?"

"Uhm, I can't really talk about that right now.. We should probably leave." he said as the swarming thugs tried to figure out what happened.

The newly reunited group ran out and weaved in and out of buildings in case some followed them. Luckily, there were so few gang members left standing that they only chased them around the first corner before giving up.

All three panted together and gave each other questioning looks.

"Izaya... what the hell?.. You were supposed to stay at Shinra's." the ex bartender grumbled between breaths.

"Well Shizu-chan... I can't have you stealing all the glory for rescuing my sisters...now can I?" It was then he took note of the limp body wrapped to his enemy's back. "Is that Mairu? What happened?"

Kurui spoke up and said, "Sis and I were walking out in the park and got drugged from behind. A tall man tortured us and broke Mairu's leg. I think she's okay otherwise. I don't know what happened to that man though."

"It was a guy.. umm... I forget his name. But I ran into him. Oh, and he told me to give you this." Shizuo said as he pulled out the thing Hyosuke had told him to give to Izaya.

"Thanks." Izaya said absentmindedly, taking the cd.

Shizuo shook his head to get rid of the weird feeling he had. _'The flea's never thanked me before. It feels weird.'_

"If the man who kidnapped you was Hyosuke Yokokawa," Izaya nodded as he saw recognition light up in Shizuo's eyes,"we won't have to worry about him; I took care of it. I do think his brother, Toin, is going to be some trouble though. Oh and Shizu-chan, this is all worth a _small_ favor from me."

Shizuo growled but didn't get pissed off, he'd done enough of that for one night. He was pretty mad that the flea just implied that saving his sisters wasn't enough to keep him out of Ikebukuro but he kind of expected him to pull something like this. So all he said was, "Alright, so where's this Toin guy?"

Izaya was kind of surprised Shizu-chan didn't hit him or something and puzzled as to why he wanted to know where this man was.

"He's back at the warehouse, I think."

"Fine." was all the blonde said before taking off in the direction they just came from.

"Wait- Where are you going?" the raven yelled after him.

"To find that Toin guy. Take the twins to Shinra." he yelled behind him. His voice faded away as he ran.

_'Damn it, I shouldn't have told him!' _Izaya inwardly cursed himself for not thinking. "*Sigh* Alright Kurui, help me carry Mairu."

_'Be careful Shizu-chan.'_

X~X~X

Shizuo once again entered the warehouse but a different scene from what he left greeted him.

The only traces of the fight that just happened were a number of blood spatters on the walls and floor; all the people were gone. Except for one.

A man he guessed tobe Toin Yokokawa stood in the middle of the large cement room.

"Hello, Heiwajima. I have a proposition for you." he smiled a rugged smile.

* * *

Have you guys heard The First Noel sung by Vic Mignogna and Johnny Yong Bosch? It's on iTunes. It's been my brought-back-to-life addiction lately. I thought I got over it but nope just nope.

Review! Make me smile (even if I made you cry):|poker face

I'll be back next weekend, I love you! Until then~


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings from Ko-chan! Another chapter! You excited?

This one might have a surprise or two and I think it's going to be the start of something...

I don't own DRRR and I ran out of witty things to say here.

Any Hetalia fans here that I can bounce an idea off of? PM me or write in the reviews if you're interested in helping me out. You'll get credit if I decide to make it into a story.

Thanks so much for all the love and reviews, keep 'em coming!

* * *

_Shinra's Apartment_

"So you just let him go back by himself?" Shinra asked incredulously while treating the wounded twins.

"Yeah, he can handle himself in a fight." Izaya already felt bad about abandoning Shizu-chan after he helped him out and definitely didn't need Shinra bugging him. His hands were tied. His sisters needed help and he couldn't just leave them for what? To help his enemy? Just because the blonde helped him didn't mean they weren't still enemies.

Shinra decided to drop it, it couldn't be helped now. He wasn't blind and could clearly see the regret and indecision in his childhood 'friend's eyes. _'Dang it! I wish I had a camera so I can put Izaya's cute face in my Shizaya scrapbook! I bet if I showed it to Shizuo he'd drool and maybe they'd makeout in front of me? Erika has so many cute pictures of Izaya, I need more...' _

"Ow! What the hell, doc?" Kurui's exclamation of pain brought Shinra out of his thoughts and back to the stitches he was applying. "Ehem, sorry." he muttered and put more effort into focusing.

Izaya wandered into the living room and sat down. He felt something stiff in his back pocket as he sat down and reached back to find the cd he had put there earlier when Shizuo gave it to him.

"Hey Shinra, I'm gonna borrow your laptop!" He called in to the underground doctor. "Okay! Don't delete my yaoi fanart!" he yelled back. "Yeah, yeah." The raven mumbled to himself.

He found the laptop on Shinra's bed, minimized the rather inappropriate images that were on the laptop owner's tumblr, promptly erased them from his memory, and slid the disk into the compartment.

A video started playing that looked like it was filmed in a back room of the warehouse. The sickening screams threw themselves at his eardrums and he felt like he was going to throw up for a brief second. It was the video Hyo had made of torturing the Orihara girls. The realization that the man he took pity on did this to his innocent sisters hit him like a freight train. _'That sick bastard. Ugh, this sucks. I can't even get revenge because I already killed him.' _No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to turn the video off. His body wouldn't listen to him. Right when he got to the point where he felt like he really would throw up and both of the twins were passed out on camera, someone new came into the dirty room in the poorly filmed video. A man he guessed was Toin said "You could make it a little more painful y'know. You could have used my branding stick and made the pain last a lifetime. That way they'd always remember who their disgusting brother is and how it's his fault they were targeted. I would have gotten it for you." to Hyosuke. The younger brother said, "I could still do it." and Izaya caught a flash of hatred and animosity in his eyes even over the footage. "Nah, they're already unconscious. Wouldn't be very fun. I like to watch 'em scream."

Right then, Izaya felt a hate like never before. _'How dare this son of a bitch do this.'_ His jaw set in a hard line and he unconsciously formed tight fists. _'This dirty, lowlife bastard is gonna pay. They even had the damn nerve to put it on freaking video and give it to me. I'll kill him. I'll make him cry and beg for mercy. He has no idea what he just did. Just you wait Toin Yokokawa, I'm coming to rip out your soul.' _And with that, he slammed the apartment door on his way to the factory once more.

_'I'm coming to help, Shizu-chan...'_

X~X~X

"Hello, Heiwajima. I have a proposition for you."

"What." Shizuo said, not amused by the leering joyfulness bubbling out of the man. Men aren't supposed to look like that. Especially if their brother had just been 'taken care of' by the infamously ruthless informant of Ikebukuro.

"Why don't you follow me to my dining room? We can talk over refreshments." Toin stated while motioning to the staircase in the factory.

Shizuo only hesitated for a second before following the shadow-gang leader upstairs. They took the first door to the right that was opened by one of the guy's lackeys. More of them were inside and served the bleach blonde and their leader a dark red wine in their cushioned chairs. The room looked like it belonged in a fancy mansion, not an abandoned factory.

"Tch. So what's this proposition?" Shizuo said, clearly annoyed at being served alcohol. It really wasn't appealing to him, seeing as how it wasn't sweet in the least. He drank it anyway as he waited for Toin to answer him. He just gulped it all down in seconds and said, "Got any milk?"

The lackey's faces were stunned but they managed to rush out and come back with a bottle of milk.

Shizuo gulped that down too only this time he let out a pleasured sigh afterwords.

"Okay, now that that's settled...," Toin began, "I would like to ask for your help."

"Help? Help with what?"

"I seek to take out Izaya Orihara. I believe he is your enemy. If that is true, you should have no problem working with someone who strives for the common goal of killing him."

Shizuo was kind of stunned. They were making him question his hating the flea. His emotions were already a big tornado inside of him with helping the informant and he didn't know what he felt anymore but for some reason, he was immediately opposed to the thought of killing him. _'What the hell, brain? I hate the flea! I've always tried to kill him, haven't I? Why should it be any different now.'_ He then shut off his brain completely and listened to Toin.

"I realize you must not like the idea of killing him _with_ us but trying it by yourself hasn't worked so far. It would be an honor to work with you, Heiwajima."

Without giving his brain any time to make up excuses, Shizuo said, "Yeah I'll help you. I want some peace and to get it he has to die."

Toin smiled another one of his stomach-churning smiles and said, "Wonderful! Well then if my calculations are correct, he should be on his way here as we speak." then to the lackey on his right, "Go out and buy a lot more milk as a thank you to our dear guest."

X~X~X

Izaya ran down the last stretch of space before reaching the door to the warehouse. He stopped and caught his breath long enough to notice an unsettling feeling stirring inside him. He felt uneasy for some reason, like his being there was wrong. He shook it off and told himself, "You have to go in and get revenge on that Toin bastard. Shizu-chan may also be in trouble. Pull yourself together, build up your mental mask."

When he stepped in, the doors shut behind him with a slam and an assembled crowd of partially beat up thugs with dirty smiles on their faces met his eyes.

He also saw just behind him a bleach blonde in a familiar bartender suit tied up in chains to a chair in the middle of the room with red liquid dripping off his chin.

"S-Shizu-chan?" he said, utterly stunned at the impossibly strong man restrained and bloody. The mental image of his mask lay on the floor, shattered and broken once again.

* * *

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll explain what happened next weekend, I promise!

Don't forget to PM me or write in the reviews if you're a Hetalia fan and have a little bit to chat with me about a possible story, it's a really big help.

I love you guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me, I can't wait to please all of you who are looking forward to the fluff!

Farewell, my darling readers~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

Since I left you all with a major cliffhanger last week, I'm just gonna get right to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

"S-Shizu-chan?" he said, utterly stunned at the impossibly strong man restrained and bloody. Izaya couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way that the unbeatable monster could have lost a fight. There was just no way.

And yet there sat Shizuo, undeniably chained to a chair. The sight was alarming, consternating, so horrifyingly _real._ These all swirled into one emotion tornado inside our little informant.

He felt his whole being shaken, close to breaking just like his mask of uncaring moments before. His feet moved of their own accord toward the person he came to this horrid place to check on. That person still had red liquid dripping from his bowed head.

"Shi...Shizu-chan...What..happened to you?" he croaked out as he advanced gradually, hating the weakness he showed. He took one last step forward and stopped right in front of the blonde. Izaya reached out his hand to wipe away the blood from his face.

He pulled back to look at the surprisingly thick blood on his hand. Something felt wrong. _'Wait, why haven't I been attacked yet? Are they too afraid of me? No.. it's something else.' _He still had his hand up with the blood on it as he scanned the room, analyzing the situation._ 'They all have weapons and they don't seem frightened at all. It's almost like they're...triumphant.'_

Right there in that second, as Izaya looked at the thugs around him, standing in front of a beaten Shizuo, with thick blood on his hands, everything made sense.

Unfortunately for him, Shizuo took advantage of the seconds it took for Izaya to make this realization and moved too fast for him to react.

The raven's head was spinning and he couldn't even make himself fight back against the strong arms of the blonde around him.

"Looks like you fell for it, flea. Huh, I tried to tell them you weren't stupid enough to but I guess I was wrong."

Izaya's conscious was spinning out of control. He felt like he wanted to cry and his brain was busy trying to think of the last time he felt like that instead of focusing on what was important._ 'I need to get out of here, out of Ikebukuro. Damn his freakish strength!' _Izaya thrashed about in the steel grip of the blonde's arms. There was no escape.

He struggled but at least got some composure back, enough to ask a witty question. "So tell me Shizu-chan," Izaya inwardly winced at how it hurt to say the pet name, "just what is this gross stuff on my hand if it isn't your blood?"

"You can't even figure that out? Wow, you must really be out of it. It's ketchup."

"Ew" Izaya muttered as he managed to wipe his hand on the other's bartender uniform.

"What the-? DAMN IT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU-" Shizuo started but was interrupted by the mastermind hiding in the shadows until now.

"I believe killing him is my job, Heiwajima-san." Toin said while putting out his cigar in a crystal ashtray held by one of his lackeys.

"Tch, yeah whatever." Shizuo spat out. He clearly didn't like working with this sick bastard. It also amazed Izaya at how the beast's anger didn't reach the point of snapping his neck but was held at bay by said sick bastard. _'It's just one thing after another today isn't it.'_ he thought to himself. _'Wait, did he say kill me?'_

The raven's brake through was cut short by the conversation between the blonde and the previously-shadow gang leader.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" Shizuo asked, still annoyed.

"Well, I was hoping we could cause him some pain first." Toin said as he motioned for Shizuo to place the informant in the chair he had been acting in earlier. This time it would be the real deal.

Shizuo shoved Izaya rather forcefully into the chair and held him still while he put the chains tightly around his hands behind him. The raven had practice in handling the vice like grip of the beast but found it harder than usual to bite back the whimpers he wanted to protest with. One slipped through his lips right as the chains got as tight as possible and Izaya caught a brief tortured look in Shizuo eyes before his sunglasses flashed in the lighting, effectively blocking his view.

Shizuo stepped back and cleared his throat in an attempt to get rid of the lump forming there. No one could tell, but that whimper really got to him. The fearful Izaya Orihara was helpless and braking because of him, Shizuo Heiwajima. They were supposed to be enemies but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. He just wanted peace, was that so much to ask for? _'Will Izaya's death really give me the peace I want? It feels so wrong now that it's within reach.'_

Toin smiled at the sight of his captured enemy. He even spoke out loud as he stepped forward, "This feels great. Ahh revenge is finally mine." There was a crazed darkness in his eyes that only Izaya could see as he neared him. "Do you realize how pathetic you look? Your expression is putrid. God I love this. You're so pathetically weak, you're mine to do whatever I please." He brought down his right hand, the one lined with cheesy gold rings, and smacked Izaya extremely hard in the side of the face. The raven's head snapped to the side. Toin's hand outline was imprinted in red across the porcelain skin. "Does that hurt?" he said like he was asking if you wanted fries with that. "What about this?" he shouted before dealing Izaya a rough blow to the other side of his face.

Shizuo looked away and tried to drown out the sound of Izaya's flesh being repeatedly struck and Toin's laughter as he struck him. Toin was not only punching and slapping him, but kicking too. He beat him in the head, the stomach, the legs, everywhere and it made Shizuo sick. Violence always made him sick but this was different. He couldn't bring himself to _do _anything about it this time, he could barely breathe evenly. _'Do something, dammit! Don't just stand here! Move! MOVE!'_ he yelled at himself but he could only move his head just in time to see another sickening punch dealt to Izaya's face and actual blood -not ketchup- trickle down the informant's surely bruised face. The blonde tore his eyes away from the sight but couldn't stop it from replaying over and over again in his mind.

Toin looked down at his bloody captive and figured no matter how many times he hit him, it wouldn't be enough to satisfy his revenge driven fists. He decided that it was time to end it before he had to get his hands looked at. He sighed a deep pleasured sigh and spoke. "I think that should do it. Would you like to have the honor of killing him, Heiwajima-san? After all, I got to have so much fun beating his sorry ass up. It's only right for you to have a more active part in all this." As he said it, he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a sleek black gun.

He reached out to hand it to Shizuo. The blonde just looked at it for a second and thought to himself, _'Now's my chance.'_ before taking it. Toin didn't notice the hesitation of the other, probably due to his violence-high.

Izaya just sat half conscious chained to the chair and barely followed what was happening. He was still in shock and looked up with foggy eyes at the pair before him.

As he watched Shizu-chan take a gun from Toin and walk closer, his heart throbbed in betrayal and sorrow.

_'End the pain Shizu-chan..'_

* * *

Sorry for the new cliffhanger, don't hurt me!

Whew, that took a lot of me yelling at myself to write. I had a really busy week and an even busier weekend. I couldn't brake my promise to update though:)

Listening to Mukuro's theme from Katekyo Hitman Reborn helps me write for Toin, the sicko lol.

Let me know what you thought! Give me some feedback!

Ooh ooh, better yet what's your favorite animal? I know, random right but I have a method to my madness. If anyone has the same favorite animal as me I'll write them a fluff moment of their choosing in this story!

I'm just trying to have a little more fun with the reviews. It can be a sea creature, bird, mammal, reptile, whatever!

See you next time! Have a great day/night!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my readers! Good to see your numbers are expanding, hehe.

I feel pretty bad to have given you back to back cliffhangers but come on, it's more exciting that way right? Still, I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

I think with this story I'm going to make the rest of the chapters concluding the drama and turn into endless fluff, until I write something else. Don't worry, I have a TON of fluff ideas and people to help me come up with more so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon:)

In regards to the little contest I set up last chapter in the reviews, no one had the same favorite animal as me. I ADORE penguins! Someone _did _say their favorite animal was a cat, which is my very close second favorite!

Props to **Alwaysblu **for loving kittens!

Don't own Durarara!

And now for a very eventful chapter...

* * *

Izaya sat half conscious chained to the chair and barely followed what was happening. He was still in shock and looked up with foggy eyes at the pair before him.

As he watched Shizu-chan take a gun from Toin and walk closer, his heart throbbed in betrayal and sorrow.

_'End the pain Shizu-chan..'_

The blonde gritted his teeth and growled inwardly as he put one foot in front of the other. _'Am I really gonna kill him? All this time I thought it's what I wanted but now I'm not so sure.. If he's my enemy, why do I feel sorry for not stopping this guy? And why did he come here like that guy said he would? Was he trying to make sure I was okay? Do enemies do that?'_

Our imprisoned raven forced himself to swallow the dry lump in his throat as he realized what was going to happen. His black hair covered his pained russet eyes as he lowered his head in defeat. _'How could I be so stupid? Why the hell did I even come here? To check on Shizuo.. A lot of good that did. I'm really gonna die. I'm going to be shot by the man I came here to potentially save. It really hurts, on the inside too. My chest is aching and I don't think it's because of the punches. Is this what giving up feels like?' _In his fleeting moments, Izaya even dropped the girly nickname he always used. Even something branded into your mind can be easily forgotten in times like this.

Shizuo felt his chest rise and fall with every breath. It seemed like it took forever to get to the chair. He didn't stop when he got within a good shooting range but went to stand behind Izaya. He held the gun to the black head, his hands slightly shaking. Something stubborn inside him snapped and went out of control. _'Screw feelings! I don't want to kill this louse. And it doesn't mean anything! I won't.' _All of a sudden he had a plan.

He roughly grabbed Izaya by the hair and lifted his head so it was facing Toin's sick smile. He had to sell it as he secretly found the lock to the chains with the key in his pocket. He had it from earlier in order to unlock himself from the same chair. He just needed to buy some time...

"I finally get to kill you and get my peace." he stalled. "Ikebukuro will be nice and safe without you around." He almost had the lock but the key slipped a little. Shizuo allowed himself to glance nervously to the side to make sure no one noticed before returning to multitasking. "I gotta hand it to you, Toin. This is all because of you. Thanks." He fought to keep the huge scowl from finding its way to his face as he _thanked _the lowlife bastard.

"Oh I think I should be thanking _you_. It is you, after all, who gets that disgusting blood on your hands. And you even got close enough to get hit with the splatter."

Poor Izaya was beyond denying his end now. He latched his gaze to Toin's gross yellow teeth as his heartbeat sped up, trying to get in as many beats as it could before it had to stop for good. His brain wouldn't let him comprehend the tormenting words coming from the blonde's lips as he gloated his victory while painfully gripping him by the hair. All he knew was that he didn't want to listen any more.

_'Almost there...Yes!_' Shizuo thought cheerily while perfectly keeping the fake evil smirk on his face. He got the lock, now it's action time.

Toin's smile faltered as he saw the steel chains around his beat up captive slide to the ground._ 'But... HOW?!' _He thought as his bewildered expression almost matched the surprised look on Izaya's face. His was immediately replaced by flashing anger.

Shizuo dropped his grip on the black hair and was immediately confronted by a very angry and charging Toin. "YOU DOUBLE CROSSING TRAITOR!" he screamed as he tackled the blonde with enough force to send both of them to the ground.

"CATCH, FLEA!" Shizuo yelled as he threw the gun to the newly freed Izaya.

The informant's arm reactively caught it and his brain snapped back into reality. He aimed at the pair of bodies struggling for dominance on the dirty warehouse floor. Quickly discerning which was Toin, he shot and missed. He hit him in the leg, not the head like he had intended.

"Ugh!" Toin grunted as he felt a piercing, fiery pain spread out from his left leg into his whole being.

_'Damn, pull it together!' _The raven scolded as he aimed again.

"Thought you'd be a better shot than that, stinking louse." Shizuo called as he socked Toin right in the jaw before throwing him aside.

The gang-thugs finally recovered from their collective shock and rushed at Izaya, who was about to shoot their boss again.

Shizuo quickly got up to go to Izaya and help kick those guys' asses again just in time to see a flying fur-coat whiz past him and hit the wall behind the shot man. He looked over to the thugs who were coming for him next.

Izaya hit the wall with a hard thump and groaned as he could feel his injuries burn with new fire. In front of him he could see Toin start to get up with the help of his followers. Their leader roughly shrugged them off saying, "Get off me, you idiots! I have to kill him!" Then he started stumbling toward where he was crumpled against the wall.

Shizuo figured he'd deal with the idiots while Izaya fought with Toin. Despite himself, he was scared at the thought of the informant facing that ruthless man... and possibly losing. _'Please be alright.' _he thought.

Izaya rose and spotted the gun a ways behind Toin and guessed it had slid there when he was thrown. If he could just get there...

Toin growled, low and fierce. "I WILL have my revenge! You can't be allowed to live." he shouted as he made his way over to the now standing Izaya.

"I can't be allowed to live? I didn't get my brother killed, unlike a certain someone in this room.." Izaya taunted. _'If I can get him to lunge at me, I might be able to take that chance to get to the gun and end this.'_

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Toin raged as he predictably lunged.

The skilled informant dodged and, even with his injuries, landed a heavy kick, effectively pushing Toin aside. He made his way to the gun on the floor and ignored the pain in his legs. But he underestimated the revenge-driven spirit of a crazy man.

Toin was right behind him as he reached the gun, this time armed with a knife instead of fists. Izaya flicked out his own switch blade and the two engaged in a blade battle.

Toin had practice from the many street fights and drug deals gone sour in silencing someone with a sharp edge and rivaled even Izaya. Izaya found that he struggled to supress this man. They were both injured and this was it; the fight that would end one of their lives.

Shizuo had just finished knocking out the last punk in the warehouse and looked over in time to see blood spray from a large gash on Toin's arm. It looked like the crimson droplets flew in slow motion toward the raven as he took the opportunity to shove Toin to the ground.

Izaya glowered down with pure loathing and revulsion at the thing he should have killed a long time ago. If he had, this man would've never had the chance to torment him and his sisters. He felt no pity as he forced his foot down onto the bleeding leg he shot earlier.

"Ah!" the man on the ground cried out.

"Good riddance, you sick freak. No one will miss you." The raven said with such malice that even Shizuo, who was watching, winced.

The black gun was cocked.

"Don't-" was all Toin could spit out before Izaya shot him in the face.

Shizuo looked away. He didn't need the sight of splattered brains haunting him. He bit his lip at the horror of everything that happened since he found the informant hyperventilating in the park.

Then a sound pricked his ears and broke his heart at the same time. It was a sob.

He whipped around to see Izaya at his knees before the corpse, trickles of blood making their way down his pale face.

"Izaya?" he said tentatively as he quickly approached. "What's wrong?"

"S-shizu-chan..." Izaya sputtered for the third time as he looked up at the ex-bartender with huge tears in his eyes. They started to roll down his cheeks and clean his face of the blood.

The bleach blonde reached down gently to wipe away both blood and tears. "Don't worry, it's all over now."

Izaya gathered himself and commanded the tears to stop. With some work, they did. "Let's go.." he said while trying to put the regular him back into his voice.

He stood up and the two of them exited the warehouse they were sure to never return to.

They pushed open the doors and were immediately blinded by the newly risen sun. It had been a long night.

"I guess we should go back to Shinra's and get you looked at, too." Shizuo said as he started to walk in the direction of the apartment, keeping his pace slow for the limping flea.

"Hey, flea?" he tried.

"Yeah?"

"Listen... I'm sorry... about what happened in there." He said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand, clearly embarrassed. He really did feel bad about tricking Izaya.

"Yeah." was all Izaya said in return. He didn't want to think about anything until he was in the safe confines of his own home.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, constantly bathed in fresh sunlight, to the underground doctor's apartment.

* * *

A HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY

I'm so proud that this chapter is a little longer than usual^_^

Alrighty, any fluff ideas? What'd you think? You glad Toin's dead? Was he an okay villain? Review, people, review!

Whenever I'm writing sad things, I like to listen to sad songs. For this chapter, I kept replaying Hibari Kyouya's character song Hitoribocchi no Sadame from KHR. I love him so much, just his voice *q* And his other one, Kokou no Pride, perks me up!

I love you all! Next weekend~


	10. Chapter 10

Good day to you all:D

I had the most amazing weekend with my anime friends, how was yours?

At the end of this chapter I'm going to be asking for some fluff ideas/requests. PM or review what you want! I'm willing to work with anything and the chapter will be dedicated to you^_^

Thank you to all of you amazing people, you just basically make my life. No kidding.

Usual Disclaimer: blah blah blabity blah I don't own.

* * *

The raven haired informant heaved a sigh as he rolled over under his heavy burgundy comforter. It had been three days since he killed the Yokokawa brothers. The police hadn't made a big deal of it since they were wanted anyway. Izaya winced as he accidentally hit one of his bruised ribs while trying to situate the blankets around him. It was one of the many minor injuries he was recovering from. Luckily, his face was already healed of the bruising. It was probably because his body was so used to being hurt, what with his numerous run-ins with Shizuo since high school. Over the years, he had received many injuries but never showed any sign of the pain. The only time he ever gave in to it was when he was alone at home, like he was now. _'Shizu-chan...'_

He remembered the conversation he had with Shinra the previous day when he came to check on him.

_"Are you going to avoid him?" the bespectacled man asked. He heard what had happened and felt sorry for his friends._

_When Izaya didn't reply, Shinra said, "He's really sorry. I've never seen him so down."_

_Still getting nothing, he left Izaya with a "You two should talk and work things out. I'm sure it will be okay."_

_Izaya just laid in bed to rest and said to an empty room, "I don't even know what's wrong."  
_

The truth was, Izaya was recovering from more than physical injuries. His mental state of godlike superiority had barely sustained the heavy blow it was dealt. The pieces of his ego were broken and splintered and he was trying hard to put them back together. Behind an old door in a backstreet of his mind, a deeper version of his own voice kept taunting him with the events of the past few days. It said things like,

_'You allowed a savage beast to do your job. You let him act as the big brother you were meant to be. As if that weren't enough, you showed weakness in front of him. What did that get you but a knife twisted in your back. How could you trust something so inhuman? You were betrayed and left to die at the hands of scum. How can you call yourself a god?'_

He clutched shaking hands at his face, wanting for it to stop. He thought back, _'Shizuo is the only exception! He's not one of my precious humans so I can never predict what he's going to do next! I was wrong to trust him!' _But his thoughts were contradicted by the things he remembered feeling when Shizuo helped him. When he saved his life. He wanted to trust someone so badly so he abandoned all rationality and put his faith in someone he thought he hated. He realized he was struggling with the question of if that hate still remained. And until he had an answer, he would stay away from Ikebukuro.

X~X~X

The ex-bartender leaned against an alley wall, taking a drag from his cancer stick. Shinra's reaction to how he was perfectly healthy while smoking every day vaguely crossed his mind. He was avoiding thinking about anything to do with the flea and so far, it was working. He just focused on work with Tom. It was only right now on his break that Izaya crossed his mind. _'Izaya...'_

Whenever he thought about him, he felt like someone kicked him in the heart. His chest hurt so bad with the mere thought of what he did. He had betrayed Izaya and he wasn't about to live it down. His conscience wouldn't let him. Why did he feel so horrible for almost getting the louse killed? He thought that he wanted him gone so that he could live in peace but now he wasn't so sure. Even though he ended up saving his life, he couldn't just forget that he was the one who put him in danger in the first place. He also couldn't forget the sound of Izaya's sob. It killed him and made his heart hurt more than before.

_'I feel awful. I must not hate him as much as I thought. I didn't even go into a rage when he came back for me. Maybe Ikebukuro can still be peaceful even with Izaya alive. I really need to tell him that he doesn't owe me. I need to apologize.'_

Having made his decision, he dropped his cigarette to the ground, snuffed it out, and went to tell Tom he was heading to Shinjuku.

X~X~X

Izaya had finally fallen into a somewhat peaceful sleep after slamming the inner door in his mind. He wouldn't kick himself while he was down, it just wouldn't do any good. Yeah, he was still hurting, but chose to focus on the good things. He stared dreaming about how Shizuo looked when he tried to apologize on the way to Shinra's. He thought about how sad he looked when he saw him crying over Toin's body. He thought of how gentle his deep voice was when he was trying to soothe him and make him calm down. It didn't exactly bring a smile to his face but it certainly helped him stop shaking. It was strange that those things helped but he thought it best to not think so much about it. He was so tired of questioning motives and meanings and Izaya just once wanted to do what felt right. He ignored the possibility of getting hurt and erased all memories of his trust being betrayed.

He wanted to move on. So he did the best he could.

Now he just needed to see Shizu-chan but he didn't know if he was ready...

X~X~X

Shizuo made his way down the hall to Izaya's apartment. He stopped in front of the door and downed the rest of his bottle of milk. Its coolness on his tongue made him feel a bit better but he knew it did little to ease his guilty conscience. He threw the bottle down the end of the hall to a garbage can and it went in with scary good accuracy. Then he drew in a breath and knocked on the door.

X~X~X

Izaya was drifting in and out of sleep again when he was disturbed by a knock on his apartment door. He knew Namie wouldn't answer it because he told her to take a couple days off until he got back to work. She was probably having a blast stalking her little brother and coming up with new schemes to drive a wedge between him and Mika Harima.

The only person it could be was Shinra and Izaya was a little ticked off he didn't call before coming to check on him. He hissed in pain as he rolled over and hit his bruised ribs again. Then he got up and walked out of his bedroom with his comforter wrapped around him.

The knocking picked up again as he was five feet away so he called out, "I'm coming, almost there!" a bit angrily.

He finally shuffled in front of his door and undid the locks. "Shinra, I told you to call firs-" he started while opening the door but stopped himself when he realized who was standing behind it.

* * *

Well that was fun! And semi-depressing. Who am I kidding, I was crying while writing this.

I ran out of time today so I decided to cut it off there. I didn't want to skimp out on the heartfelt conversation I have planned so we'll just leave it for next time.

Review and tell me what your favorite anime is and why, I just want to know:)

*******Gimme some cutesy fluff ideas! I think the next chapter I'll write one of my own but I'd like to do requests. I really love writer-reader interaction, I think it makes you feel a part of the story. Maybe something to do with Halloween? If you can't think of anything, that's quite alright. Just sit back and enjoy! I probably won't start writing the adorable moments until they admit their love.

Until we meet again, my pretties...


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! I had off yesterday so I'm updating a day earlier! Expect another chapter tomorrow!

I'm trying to get all the fluffy Halloween ideas in but to do that I needed this chapter to make them good to go for full on... well you know.

I don't own Durarara!

Warnings: cute conversation about feelings ahead

* * *

He finally shuffled in front of his door and undid the locks. "Shinra, I told you to call me firs-" he started while opening the door but stopped himself when he realized who was standing behind it.

An awkward silence ensued as Shizuo was speechless at the sight before him and Izaya was too stunned to speak.

There stood Izaya staring up at him, wrapped in a huge blanket trailing behind him, eyes puffy from crying, looking like he hadn't gotten dressed in days. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a tight black shirt, far from his usual attire. Shizuo felt embarressed seeing him in this state. He turned his head to the side and cleared his throat lightly. He could feel a tinge of pink color his features and was desperately searching for a way to break the silence.

Izaya just looked up astonishgly at the man before him. All he could think was how he had just decided to see him once he was ready but now... he was desperate to talk to him. Nothing had changed, it was the same old Shizu-chan. Bleach blonde hair, neat bartender's suit, looking embarressed. But somehow, he sensed his heart go a little faster and he couldn't tear his eyes away. _'Did he always look this...handsome?'_

The raven snapped back into reality with the realization that he was just standing in his doorway gawking like an idiot. _'Crap, did I really just think that!?'_

"Uh hey, Izaya.." Shizuo managed hesitantly. For all he knew, the flea was having some kind of mental breakdown and could snap out of nowhere.

The second Shizu-chan spoke his name, Izaya swore he felt a warmness start to pool in his stomach somwhere. _'All right, I'm going to sort things out. I can't keep sulking forever.'_ he decided.

"W-would you like to come in? Maybe have some coffee?" the raven said. _'Damn it, I can't be stuttering at a time like this!'_ he cursed mentally.

"Sure." the blonde replied. He was still a little hesitant, but mostly because he actually liked the idea of being invited into the flea's apartment. And a little of it might have something to do with how he thought Izaya's stuttering was kinda possibly just a teensy bit cute. _'Maybe we can work things out?' _he thought but what he really meant was_ 'Maybe he doesn't hate me?'_

X~X~X

Shizuo sat down at the small circular table in the apartment's kitchen space while Izaya busied himself with making coffee. He had out two cups and the pot was almost done brewing. The strong smell of coffee kind of woke him up but he still kept the blanket around him in case the inevitable talk with Shizu-chan didn't go well and he needed to go back to sleep. When the machine's light went from red to green, he poured the dark brown liquid into the cups and brought them to the table. He went back to the counter and brought the sugar jar before sitting down in the opposite chair.

"How many cubes would you like, Shizu-chan?" It felt really strange to casually serve the man who caused his mind to fall apart coffee. Izaya inwardly realaxed a bit at how quickly it had gotten significantly easier to say the pet name.

"Seven."

"Okay, you sure like your sweets don't you? I like mine black." the raven said in an attempt to make conversation while spooning the seven cubes of sugar into the other's cup.

"Hn." was the only response.

'_Well that didn't work. Guess I'll have to try something else.' _he thought before he blurted out, "So what brings you here?" He instantly regretted _that_, he wasn't sure if he wanted to get down to business just yet, in fact he was pretty sure he wanted to actually enjoy the other's prescence for a little while longer. It was really weird to see Shizu-chan in this new light but it was a pleasant kind of weird. It felt right.

"I came to... see if you were alright." Shizuo figured if he just apoligized out of the blue the informant wouldn't take him seriously. Also, he really did want to know how the flea was doing. '_Does this mean I care?' _

"Oh. Well that's... yeah. I'm okay." Izaya said surprised, then under his breath he whispered so the other wouldn't hear, "now that you're here."

That answer didn't exactly satisfy Shizuo. "Are you sure? I mean you were crying and all.." _'Shit, I shouldn't have brought that up! Now he'll definitely kill me!'_

Needless to say, it was Shizuo's turn to be surprised. All Izaya did was look at something else to avert his gaze and say in a quiet voice, "Yeah, I'm definitely better." He had the faint hint of a smile on his porcelain face.

Shizuo decided that if he was going to get some answers, he was going to have to push his luck. "So, why were you? Crying I mean."

The shadow of a smile disappeared but Izaya kept his tone soft. "I think I was crying because of you." As soon as he said this, Izaya knew it was the truth. He wasn't crying back there because of all the stress Toin caused him or how horrible a human he was for what he did to his sisters, but because he had been wrong about Shizu-chan. Then he was wrong again after he accepted his first error. It was too much failiure in one day so it had to come out somehow. His body just decided crying was better than lashing out at the moment.

But Shizuo took this as an accusation, he figured the flea blamed him. He felt his chest start hurting again and couldn't remember when it had stopped. But he had to know, had to be sure. With shaking hands he asked in a grave voice, "Do you... still hate me... Not just for what happened but..." he faded out because his frame had started shaking as well and he would rather focus on that.

Izaya took one look at the trembling protozoan sitting in the chair across from him and knew that what Shinra had said about never seeing him so down was true. He couldn't help but want to make the blonde feel better since he came to check up on him. It was only right to return the favor and Izaya had a feeling his subconscious would taunt him again if he didn't do something.

The best thing he could think of was to answer the question honestly and truthfully.

The informant considered the violent past he had with Shizu-chan and why he hated him. He couldn't come up with any substantial reason as to why he was filled with intense loathing before. He also noted that he thought the word 'before'. When it came down to it, they were the same. They were both disregarded by human society as monsters, even if it was in a completely different sense. They shouldn't have been enemies from the start but-

"Friends."

Shizuo looked up upon hearing Izaya say this. He was expecting something along the lines of "Of course I hate you, filthy protozoan." or "You are the cause of all my suffering. Hate is kind of implied, ne?" But he definitely wasn't expecting this fragment that made no sense coming out of the raven's mouth. "What?"

Izaya blushed a bit at how his mouth had taken over control for a second there but went on to clarify things nonetheless.

"I _don't_ hate you. In fact, the more I think about it, I don't know why I ever hated you. We're so alike it's kind of scary. You and me, it should have been different. Now that I've seen a different side of you, I realize, we should be friends."

Shizuo's mouth dropped open and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Will you be my friend, Shizuo?" Izaya asked. He was risking everything, his whole being was riding on this one answer. He looked up at Shizu-chan's face with hopeful eyes and held his breath.

And just like that, Shizuo Heiwajima's whole world shifted into a new outlook.

Everything about the man in front of him was different, but nothing had changed at all except the way he saw him. He finally _noticed_. As he stared into those sparkling, hopeful, sweet, eyes he noticed how beautiful the way his lashes framed them was. He noticed the creamy complexion and never wanted to mar it again. He noticed how his inky black hair framed his face in the most alluring way possible. He noticed the thin, slender frame underneath that black shirt and wanted to hug it. He noticed how cute, yes _cute_, he was cuddled up in that blanket.

This side of him that Shizuo had never seen before was reaching out to him. It accepted him, it wanted to know him, to talk to him. This man wanted to be his friend, something that would be a mystery to him if it weren't for Tom, Shinra, Celty, and Kasuka. But this was different. Those four were his friends, yes, but they seemed to ignore his faults. They turned a blind eye to his freakish strength and quick anger. Izaya wanted to embrace those qualities along with everything else. He knew their hideousness, saw them and stared them right in the eye, but still wanted to get to know Shizuo. No one had ever... This had never happened to him before. He had never felt this way before.

And he knew without a doubt in his heart that he loved Izaya Orihara.

Fat tears of joy rolled down his tan cheeks and his golden eyes shimmered with hapiness.

Izaya was about to turn blue in the face from holding his breath so long and was rapidly losing hope when he heard Shizu-chan sob. He registered that he was sobbing and smiling at the same time. His mind tried to process what it meant and he didn't have time to react before he was knocked out of the chair and enveloped on the floor by strong arms.

"Shizu-chan?" he said incredulously. "Does this mean...?" His poor head was trying to wrap itself around the fact that someone was hugging him. He didn't even feel the pain he should have felt from his ribs.

"Yes!" Shizuo sobbed into Izaya's chest. "I want to be friends with you more than anything!"

Izaya's face burst into the biggest smile it ever held. Teeth were showing and everything. He even felt his own delighted tears start to flow.

They both silently agreed to spill out everything they were feeling at the moment.

"I was so worried you would hate me because of what I did to you in the past. Or that you'd think it was all a trick. Or that I was still a heartless, horrible jerk. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. For everything. I really am. I don't even have an excuse for framing you that one time or sending all those gangs after you. I'm so happy you want to be my friend!" Izaya half laughed, half bawled.

"Hey, don't worry about that, about any of that. None of it matters. The only important thing is right now. I forgive you. It was killing me inside when I thought you blamed me for almost dying. I felt so horrible for that. I thought _you'd_ never forgive _me_ and I was tearing myself apart trying to make it okay. Then I finally woke up to the other side of you. I can't believe I never saw that you were just like me. I just stopped denying how I feel and accepted that I want to be friends with you." Shizuo rambled on and on.

The two just laid on the floor and listened to each other, neither remembered when the blanket had covered both of them. They couldn't stop smiling.

X~X~X

After a while, they calmed down. The happy tears had stopped but the happiness glowed brighter than ever before in each of them.

After such an emotional experience, Izaya was feeling kind of tired. He couldn't stop himself from yawning right in Shizu-chan's face. The blonde just giggled and said, "Yeah I'm beat."

Izaya's heart swelled with the sound of that adorable giggle. It made him wonder,_ 'Is there any possibility we could be more than friends?' _He didn't have time to consider the answer because Shizuo had stood and picked him up in the blanket._  
_

"Where are we going?" the swaddled raven asked.

Shizuo looked down and tried to fight another blush. _'Izaya looks like a sleepy cat.' _

"Just to bed." he answered.

Izaya felt his cheeks immediately flush before he told himself he got the meaning to that wrong.

They reached the bedroom and Izaya was gently set down on the bed. He realized he was too sluggish to protest a nap so he set to straightening the covers around himself.

Shizuo took off his bartender vest and slid the tie from his neck before undoing the first two buttons on his dress shirt.

Izaya's eyes bulged when he understood that Shizuo planned on napping in the same bed as him.

"Shizu-chan, isn't it a bit questionable to sleep in the same bed?"

"Not really. It's too much work to go back to my place and the couch here will be cold. This is something friends are comfortable doing after all." he said with a grin as he got into bed beside the flea.

"Right." Izaya allowed. He was extremely pleased that they could do friend-things now. His comfort only increased ten fold when he felt those warm, strong arms curl around him again.

He couldn't even stop himself from snuggling into his new friend's body heat.

But he wasn't the only one with involuntary actions. As soon as he did, Shizuo began to stroke his fingers through the other's soft black hair.

Izaya smiled into the touch and soon felt himself drifting off.

"Hey, flea?"

"Hm?"

"Is it weird that I think you're beautiful?"

Izaya's eyes snapped open. "Really?" he asked. He had only vaguely considered the possibility of 'more that friends' but this was real. If Shizu-chan felt that way enough to admit it, he realized that he had felt that way for a while too.

Shizuo looked at the wall of the bedroom and said, "Yeah."

Izaya lifted his hand and gently turned the blonde's face back to his.

"Then I think we can be a special kind of friends, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo was pretty confused by what he meant but trusted in the loving look in the flea's eyes.

The raven answered the questioning look on his face and said in a deciding voice, "Boyfriends."

They both blushed deeply and Shizuo murmured, "I'd like that."

"Now go to sleep, flea."

"You may be a monster, but your _my_ monster." Izaya responded with a smile before snuggling back into the warmth.

X~X~X

It was a couple hours later when a man in a white lab coat strolled down the hall to a certain informant's apartment.

Izaya hadn't answered his cell phone and when he tried calling Shizuo to see if he knew where he was, he didn't answer either. To make things even worse, Celty couldn't find either of them around town. So Shinra had decided to drop by Izaya's apartment to see if he was there.

"He really should be resting with those injuries, even if he does heal fast." he grumbled to himself as he walked.

When he reached the door, he pulled out the secret spare key that even Izaya didn't know about and opened the door.

"Hello? Izaya? You home?" he called.

When no one answered he decided to search the house.

Shinra went through every room, finding nothing until he reached the bedroom door.

He pressed his ear against it and was surprised to hear light snoring.

_'Izaya doesn't snore..?' _he thought as he quietly opened the door.

He feasted his eyes upon the image before him and had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from waking them up with his shizaya fangirling.

There lay Shizuo, stretched out on the bed and snoring with Izaya cuddled up to his side and resting his head in the other's arm. They both had the cutest little smiles on their face!

Shinra's thoughts raced with yaoi ramblings. _'OH MY GOD. IT FINALLY HAPPENED. MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE. YESSSS. I WONDER IF THEY DID IT? PROBABLY NOT SINCE THEY'RE BOTH DRESSED BUT THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT TIME! I KNEW IT. I SO CALLED THIS. DAMN IT I CAN'T BELIEVE I DON'T HAVE MY CAMERA. MAYBE I CAN COMEBACK LATER AND TAKE A COUPLE HUNDRED SNAPSHOTS. SUCK IT ERIKA. THIS IS AMAZING.'_

He did a small dance that included a fist pump at the end before using all of his will power to leave them in peace while secretly plotting to risk getting pummeled by Shizuo for coming back later with his camera._  
_

* * *

Ah, it feels good to finally write that.

I hope that was to your liking!

Like I said I'm trying to update again tomorrow with the fluff ideas having to do with Halloween. Tell me if you have any ideas!

See ya soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi again!

This is going to be the first fluff chapter dedicated to **Alwaysblu**! Thank you for sticking with me:D

Read this if you don't want to be confused: Just disregard this chapter as having anything to do with the actual plot of the story. I think I'm going to do a continuation of the story next weekend, you know developing their relationship a bit more. Maybe I can even get in this prompt from ImpishTopHat... But yeah just imagine that our little love birds are in an established relationship and are going Trick or Treating!

Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR

* * *

"Ugh!" Shizuo exclaimed in frustration. He had never been good at tying ties and after the fourth try he was surprised he hadn't ripped in half by now.

"Come here." Kasuka said in his monotone. He reached up and had made the perfect knot in seconds.

"Thanks." Shizuo told his brother warmly. He was good at everything it seemed.

It was Halloween and his boyfriend decided that they would go trick or treating together. When Shizuo had asked what costumes they would wear, Izaya insisted they had to match. But neither one of them had any idea what to wear and now they had the extra burden of matching whatever they ended up with.

When Izaya suggested they ask Erika for advice, she did everything but shove them into the costumes of her choice, all the while squealing about how cute they were together.

So here was the blonde, getting dressed in this butler uniform-outfit thing. What did Erika call it again? Oh yeah, a cosplay. Apparently he was cosplaying as some butler he couldn't remember the name of.

The getup itself didn't really bother him, seeing as how it kind of resembled his usual bartender clothes, and he knew if he didn't go trick or treating with the flea there would be hell to pay.

Just then the doorbell rang multiple times and the raven's muffled whiny voice could be heard. Shizuo heaved a deep sigh as Kasuka gave him a last once over before patting him on the back.

He opened the door to reveal Izaya in a costume that made his mouth drop. He wore an eyepatch on his right eye, a type of frilly blouse, a blue ribbon around his neck, an ivy green coat with two rows of buttons, a fancy ring on his finger, knee length shorts, some kind of straps to hold up his socks, and buckled shoes. What surprised him wasn't how elaborate it was for trick or treating, but how well he wore it. Izaya had this air of refinement about him that was definitely feeding his spoiled side.

Shizuo himself was dressed in a white dress shirt with inlining on the front, a tailcoat that had various buttons and silver chains connected to a pocket watch, crisp white gloves, and black dress pants. He vaguely wondered to himself, _'How do we even match?'_

"Shizu-chan! You make a great Sebastian!" Izaya squealed as he attatched himself to his lovey's arm.

"Right, and who are you again?" he asked wearily.

"Ciel Phantomhive. And you are my demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis." he answered in a horrible british accent while grinning.

"Uh huh, _I'm_ the demon." he grinned back.

X~X~X

They had been walking from building to building for about a half an hour now, a shared bag half full swinging between them.

Izaya had a cute smile on his face, clearly enjoying himself, while his Shizu-chan peeked at him every couple minutes with a little blush donning his cheeks.

It was nice to have fun together.

The next building was an apartment complex that stood out in the blonde's mind for some reason he couldn't quite place. '_I have a bad feeling about this...'_

They made it through the first two floors and remained unscathed from anything unusual. It was only when they were standing in front of apartment 3B when Shizuo sensed hesistation in his partner.

"Izaya? Something wrong?"

"Eheh, well you see Shizu-chan, I kind of...lost a bet..with Erika. This is her apartment. And where we cash in."

"To that Kurisawa girl? What did you bet?" he asked hesistantly. He knew very well that it took a lot to even make the raven worry about someting. Things didn't look good.

"Well I kind of bet a while ago when we first started dating that we would have gone all the way by Halloween. Now don't get mad, I seriously thought we would have by now but I made this bet before I knew you wanted to take it slow so... sorry." Izaya looked down guiltily.

Shizuo was stunned. He knew he was dating a louse but to make bets about their sex life?! Wait... "WHAT DID YOU BET?"

"Yeah about that... I bet that we would let her take three pictures of us in our Halloween costumes, posing however she liked. We're pretty much screwed."

Shizuo's mouth dropped again, this time with a little smoke coming out. _'This is unbelieveable. I'm never going to live this down.'_

"Well, it's best to get it over with." the raven said defeated.

He reached up his fist to knock and only got one solid thump out before the door flew open to reveal Erika with a super high definition camera around her neck and a crazed smirk on her face.

"Eeeep! You're here! YOU BOTH LOOK FANTASTIC!" she screamed.

"Yeah, thanks." the informant mumbled.

Shizuo snapped out of his stupor and a look of annoyance replaced the stunned exoression. "Let's do this quickly." he sighed.

They both proceeded to endure torture.

Erika first made them pose semi-normally for the first picture. Izaya sat in a lavish chair with his legs crossed while Shizuo stood beside him with one arm behind his own back and the other with his palm against his heart. Erika told them the chair was a prop or something from the anime they were cosplaying from.

For the second picture they weren't so lucky.

She had Izaya lay down on a bed covered with rose petals and pretend to be sleeping while Shizuo leaned over like he was going to kiss him or do some other pervert nonsense.

As if their faces weren't red enough, the third pose was the absolute worse. It actually included physical contact.

Izaya sat up on the bed while Shizuo straddled him. A gloved hand held the raven's chin up and they were forced to make out for the last shot.

By the time they left the apartment, Erika's nose was bleeding heavily and she was still smiling like before, if not crazier.

Things were almost silent as they headed back down the street.

"Hey flea."

"Yeah?" Izaya answered wearily.

"You're never betting with anyone ever again, got it?" he said in a grave, spent tone.

"That's something we agree on, Shizu-chan."

The two simultaneously bursted out laughing and walked back to Shizuo's apartment holding hands.

* * *

Well that kind of spun out of control. Heheh, maybe you guys should be more specific next time so we can prevent my loads of crazy from running around again. Hope you liked!

Feel free to review or PM with a fluffy idea of your own!

My birthday is this wednesday, I'm excited!

Ciao;)


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, so this chapter is going to be dedicated to **Alwaysblu** and **ImpishTopHat**! Both of you requested different chapters but I decided to merge them into one because I think they'd fit. (Hope you don't mind)

Thank you, you gorgeous gems, for all the follows/favorites, they mean the world to me*_* I can't believe how popular this has become!

Disclaimer: Don't own, you know the drill

I hope I do justice to both of these cute ideas~

* * *

It was a saturday night and the 'cutest couple in Ikebukuro' were cuddled up on the couch watching a Sherlock marathon in the informant's apartment.

The blanket they shared was draped over Izaya, who sat on Shizuo's lap in a big hug. Every once in a while, Izaya would catch his boyfriend falling asleep on his head and would wake him up with something akin to "Oh, poor Watson's dead. Pity."

Watson is Shizuo's favorite character because of how level headed he is, but also kind and caring for his friends. Izaya likes Sherlock the best because he's "an especially interesting human."

They were on the episode with Irene Adler, who just walked in all naked n'stuff. Izaya giggled and the cute sound snapped Shizuo's eyes right open. That laugh made him remember why they were watching this. Sherlock happened to be one of the very few tv shows they both enjoyed. This was their night in, a cuddle date with just the two of them. They were meant to be spending time together, something they hadn't had a chance to do lately seeing as how they both had busy lives that didn't intersect often. He set to work staying awake. _'Maybe we can kiss for a while after this is over?' _he thought in an attempt to trick his mind with rewards.

Then Izaya spoke up. He had a sparkle in his eyes that you can only get from an amusing memory or a tv screen glare. Shizuo wasn't sure which it was, Izaya was pretty unpredictable.

"Ne ne, Shizu-chan. Do you remember when everyone found out we were a couple?" he said with a cute little smirk on his face.

"Yeah. How could I forget? You got punched in the face." the blonde pointed out bluntly.

"But that was an accident. She didn't meeean it." he pouted back.

"Hn." This meant that the matter is settled. When Shizuo resigns himself to grunts and noncommittal noises, Izaya can't carry on with whatever point he was trying to make.

They returned to watching the marathon, both silently going back over that day in their minds...

X~X~X

(ASDFJKL FLASHBACK TIME PREPARE YOURSELVES)

Izaya walked down a familiar street in his favorite city. Next to him walked his favorite person in the world. His Shizu-chan.

They had been official for about a week and figured it was high time to let their friends know.

Their friends, surprisingly numerous (y'know considering that one is a violent tough guy avoided by the public and the other is a twisting and conniving bastard hated everywhere), were asking too many questions that both of them got tired of avoiding.

The people around them stared with questioning and confounded looks of surprise. Some looked utterly distrusting in that they acted normally, as if their sworn enemy wasn't two feet from them.

Izaya would occasionally brush his thin fingers against Shizuo's to try to send the message he wanted to hold hands. In return, the taller man would give his hand a squeeze before putting both of his fists in his pockets.

They continued this process of how long it took before the ex-bartender would give in until Izaya eventually won out. It was expected he'd win but they went through the process anyway.

They were holding hands firmly in a loving grip when a familiar limo stopped on the street beside them and rolled down its back passenger window.  
Kasuka's usually expressionless face appeared behind the rolled down tinted window with his mouth hanging open. He never showed emotion when he wasn't acting but the surprise on his face was clear, even to someone like Izaya who didn't know him very well. Izaya knew all about him, yes, but his big brother steered Kasuka clear of anything having to do with him.

Shizuo immediately dropped the pale hand he was holding but Kasuka had already seen. That and they were standing within killing distance but doing nothing of the sort was kind of a giveaway. The movie star's dark eyes widened but he closed his mouth and looked oddly smug.

"K-Kasuka!" Shizuo stuttered. _'Shit! Isn't he supposed to be off in Kyoto shooting a new movie? __I didn't think we'd have to tell him today!_ do you tell your brother you're gay?'

Izaya sensed the panic in his new lover but remained calm. If he wasn't calm, no one would be. But inside, he was pretty worried himself. _'Shizu-chan has that creepy love for his brother and values his opinion __above all else. If Kasuka doesn't approve, will he break up with me? He wouldn't, right?'_

He didn't even consciously make the choice to speak but somehow blurted out, "We're together now." Izaya wanted to run away. He wanted to go home. He covered his mouth in embarrassment as Shizuo gave him a dude-what-the-fuck? look.

But instead of flipping out on everyone present, the blonde took a deep breath and reinforced what his boyfriend had let slip out.

"Yeah. And don't worry, he's not blackmailing me or anything." He relaxed a little when he didn't see any disapprovement coming from his little brother.

"I see. Congratulations." Kasuka said in an even voice with a face that said I-totally-called-it.

The couple was visibly relieved as the younger Heiwajima gave a slight nod and rode off in his limo.

The bystanders that heard from the enemies themselves that they were a thing started spreading the news like crazy. They posted it on facebook, tumblr, and twitter and after a while they even made fanart and started writing fanfictions about them.

Said couple just continued on their walk towards Russia Sushi with their steps a little lighter.

When they finally reached their destination, Izaya felt his hand drop and struggled to remember when they'd resumed hand holding as Shizuo got the door.

Tom Tanaka was being served sushi by Simon and both looked over to see who the newcomers were.

Tom dropped his chopsticks and Simon stumbled over what to say.

Izaya just led Shizuo to a booth and called out, "We'll have two iced teas and a plate of sushi."

A chef from the back answered and no one said a word.

That is until Simon finally chose what to say.

"SO. Are you two finally listening to reason?" his broad face held a sly smile.

"What ever do you mean?" Izaya replied in his evilly sweet voice. Shizuo shivered internally.

"Did you wake up and realize that all of your hatred for each other was really just bound up sexual long-"

Tom took in the devilish glare forming in the raven's eyes and sprang into action. He shoved one of the rolls of sushi from his plate into Simon's mouth and apologized profusely until the glared died down.

He then went on to say, "I'm glad you two have stopped fighting. No good can come of fighting. At least now it's a little peaceful around here. I'm happy for both of you."

Shizuo got up to shake his hand and Tom gave him a pat on the back. "Thank you, Tom-san."

Izaya just sighed exasperatedly while drumming his fingers on the table. While he appreciated the sincerity with which Tom spoke, he was still thoroughly annoyed. He swore under his breath in Russian, cursing Simon for saying such a thing.

The two shared light conversation while finishing their meal. By the time they were finished, they both dreaded the place next on the list. Shinra's.

On their way to the all too familiar apartment, a van got to them first.

They weren't aware of the situation they were in until a million flashes blinded them.

Erika and Walker were snapping more shots than humanly possible of them before Kadota had a firm hold on the cameras.

Erika started screaming, "I HEARD YOU TWO WERE A COUPLE. TUMBLR NEVER LIES. THIS IS PERFECT, NO BEYOND PERFECT. THIS IS INSANITY! I CAN'T EVEN TAKE IT. I KNEW IT. I SO KNEW IT! CAN I FILM YOU IN BED? CAN I HAVE A PICTURE OF SHIZUO'S PE-"

Kadota's hand clamped over her mouth before she could finish that sentence and thankfully before all hell broke loose.

Izaya thought he could remedy the situation by giving her something to hold onto for awhile and leaned up on his tippy toes to give Shizuo a peck on the cheek. This in turn caused Shizuo to blush and Erika to break free of her human restraints.

She sped forward with the intention of glomping Izaya but was so hyped up on adrenaline that she tripped on her own feet and ended up punching Izaya in the face.

He was so caught off guard that he didn't have time to block it and Shizuo's instincts kicked in. He immediately scooped his boyfriend up in his arms to see if he was okay. This, however, was also the wrong thing to do. Erika's nose spurted blood three feet in the air and she passed out, murmuring about her OTP.

Kadota just sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess we could take her to Shinra's to cool down. And then they could talk about their feels or whatever."

"We were just heading there. Care to give us a ride?" Izaya said in his innocent voice.

"Sure hop in. But there's a good chance she'll wake up and pounce you again."

"That's fine. It beats walking." Izaya waved his hand in a motion that said it didn't matter.

"It's your life."

When they got there and knocked on the door, Celty opened it and motioned them in when she saw Erika's sleeping face covered in blood.

She typed on her phone and held it up to Izaya and Shizuo who were standing around seemingly absentmindedly.

_What are you two doing here? Is there something you needed?_

"Ah, no we just wanted to talk with you and Shinra." Shizuo answered.

_Okay, I'll go get him. Make yourselves comfortable and try not to kill each other._

She typed before going into whatever room to get her creepy doctor 'friend'.

They sat down on the couch, not too close and not too far apart.

Shinra came in with Celty by his. He sat down in the leather armchair and Celty typed

_What did you want to talk about?_

"Eto, well you see..." Izaya started. It was Shizuo's turn to blurt out, "We're in love." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Shinra's eyes widened and he blinked a few times before running out of the room, grabbing his camera, and returning to snap a million pictures just like Erika did. Celty gave him a good whap on the head and he pouted before saying excitedly, "Really? Is it true? You aren't just playing a sick trick on me are you? YES! I knew it! I'm so glad! Yay~"

They spent the rest of the evening listening to him chatter on and on, even Celty was barely able to stop him. When Erika woke up, she joined him and the two of them spoke so fast it seemed like they were chanting an evil language.

Izaya and Shizuo had headaches for the rest of the day but were glad that everything was out in the open. They really loved their friends in the end, even if they didn't love them as much as each other...

(END OF FLASHBACK ASDFGHJKL)

X~X~X

A noise broke the silence and Shiuzo shook himself awake. Izaya laid sprawled out on his lap and a tiny bit of drool was stuck to his own face. _'Ahh, I must've fallen asleep. The flea too.'_

He let out a quiet giggle when he realized that the noise that woke him up was Izaya's light snoring.

The blonde flipped the tv off and wiped the spit form his face. He wrapped his boyfriend up in their previously shared blanket and carried him off to bed before plopping himself down beside him.

He smiled happily as he drifted back to sleep.

X~X~X

Izaya sat up in bed with a small yell escaping his throat. He was drenched in sweat and panting rather rapidly.

He couldn't remember what the nightmare was about but he knew it had something to do with Toin Yokokawa. He had a vague notion he dreamed about being tormented by humans. The feeling sickening clenched feeling in his stomach wasn't fading as quickly as he would've liked.

A large lump of blankets shifter next to him. A sleepy Shizuo rubbed his eyes and partially sat up, mumbling, "Hmm? What is it?"

The blonde took one look at Izaya and was wide awake. "Izaya? What's wrong?" He murmured soothingly while he once again enclose the raven in his warm arms, this time rubbing his lower back.

"It was just a bad dream.." he said in a tone that made Shizuo squeeze him harder.

"It's okay. Of it was just a dream you're alright. I'm here."

They sat like that for a while, Izaya burying his head in Shizuo's comforting chest and Shizuo planting tiny kisses on his head, before they laid back down in each other's arms and dreamed of a much more peaceful past.

* * *

Lol I couldn't stop listening to the Black Butler soundtrack and the first attack on titan OST while writing thisXD

I had so much fun writing this even though it took me a really long time.

I have a couple ideas for fluff chapter but I'd really like to do some more requests. Gimme!

See you next time^_^


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter! One day early! I'm going to the zoo with my family tomorrow so I can't update again this weekend, booooo.

Okie dokie, this chapter is dedicated to **Gratsu-dragon**, thanks for being such a sweet reader! (P.S. sorry I couldn't get more details from you, I hope this isn't too far from what you imagined..)

I don't own Durarara! so I may as well be sad.

Warning: Planned OOCness ahead, it's all part of the story:)

* * *

Shizuo drummed his fingers on his kitchen table. He had been waiting there for seventeen minutes already and it was still too quiet in his apartment.

"Ugh, where the hell is that flea?! Doesn't he know how much I hate waiting for him?!" he growled out loud to no one but the empty chair next to him at the table.

Shizuo just heaved a deep sigh and closed his eyes, breathing in and out for a full minute. _'It won't do me any good to get into another fight with him. He probably has a good reason for being late. I'll just take a nap until he gets here.'_

So he flipped the tv on to some pointless game show and laid down.

X~X~X

(Meanwhile...)

Izaya walked down the street with his hands in his pocket. He timed himself on how long it took to go form under one street light to the next, quickly averaging the number in his head in an attempt to fight off boredom.

_'I volunteered to get dinner but I didn't think it'd be this boring without Shizu-chan around. I guess I'll just have to hurry.' _

He stopped in a number of stores before finding something for two that wasn't very sweet nor very bitter.

"Something we'll both enjoy!" he quietly hummed to himself as he exited the store.

On his way back to Shizuo's apartment, he started to think why they couldn't live together. _'We already spend almost all of our nights together anyway.. We should just find a place to share. It doesn't make sense to keep hopping around all the time. But still, are we ready for that I wonder?'_

Izaya was too busy imagining his boyfriend's probably blushing face when he asks to move in with him to notice the looming figure preparing itself in the dark alley ahead.

As soon as he started to pass the alley, he flinched in reaction to the sudden movement that sprung toward him. Even Izaya Orihara couldn't block this expertly planned surprise attack.

The dark figure moved like an alien on speed from behind and stabbed a syringe of clear liquid into the informant's neck, quickly emptying it into his system.

The raven panicked and slid off the only thing that could be used to give a message to his lover when he came to look for him.

Izaya's vision started to blur. He turned around in order to get a look at his attacker but all he could make out was a pair of half-rimmed glasses flashing in the light from the far off street lamp.

He made a sound that barely resembled a slurred name before he went limp in the stranger's arms.

The figure held him and stroked his face whispering, "I'll make you better..."

X~X~X

Shizuo jerked himself awake. His face was sweating and his breathing was erratic at best. His gut was screaming that someone important to him was in trouble.

"Izaya..."

He threw himself off the couch before running outside.

He started yelling his lover's name in the streets, not caring if he woke up his neighbors. No one would confront him in fear of getting their heads smashed in by a vending machine anyway.

His golden eyes glistened with wetness in the dark as he finally spotted a plastic bag in the dark of an alley across the street. After sprinting to the site he caught a glimpse of something lying not far from the plastic containing their dinner on the ground.

It was Izaya's signature silver ring. Shizuo remembered the time Izaya told him that if he ever found one of his rings, it meant he was in grave danger and to look everywhere for him.

He felt his stomach tighten and he vowed to himself, _'Izaya, I will do everything I can to find you and bring you home. Safe.'_

X~X~X

Izaya shivered awake and found he was strapped to a cold metal table. He tried to lift his head to see what kept his arms pinned down but found he had a huge headache and the lights stung.

"Ogh." he said, his mouth not yet functioning properly.

"Helloo, I see you're awake! Good thing, too. I need to get you fixed up before Shizu-chan storms in here."

"Are you the one who attacked me?" Izaya managed with much difficulty.

"Sure am!" he said with a smile.

As our captured raven finally gathered enough strength to withstand the light, he opened his eyes to take in his new enemy...

only to find it was an old enemy since childhood.

"SHINRA?!"

There stood the underground doctor, smiling brightly and rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands in his pockets.

"Time for your new injection!:D" Shinra half said, half sang as he reached around behind himself to grab something. He held up a syringe with a ridiculously long needle attached to it and a peculiar pink liquid sloshing around inside it.

Izaya, having gotten over the unbelievable shock of being bested by this idiot, spat out in his most menacing tone, "Shinra, I promise you, when Shizu-chan gets here to save me, we are both going to kick your sorry ass into next week."  
He just giggled and said, "But Shizuo isn't here yet so I can do whatever I want right now."

As he walked closer Izaya tried to free himself or at least loosen his bonds that he now noticed were leather belts. It was no use. He inwardly winced as a cotton ball rubbed alcohol on the inside of his left arm.

X~X~X

As soon as he saw the ring, Shizuo could only think of one person to see.

He bolted off down the street towards Shinra and hopefully some solid answers to where Izaya could be.

_'I'm coming!' _he thought fiercely.

X~X~X

The yaoi-crazed doctor had just touched the needle to his victim's arm when a huge BANG! came from his front door somewhere else in the apartment.

"SHINRAAA." came the intenseness of someone freaking out but too tsundere to show it. Shizuo had kicked down the door and barged in.

"Shit, better hurry." the doctor swore to himself before quickly sticking the needle into his 'patient' and emptying the bubble gum pink substance into his bloodstream.

"Damn you." Izaya muttered. "What the hell was that?"

Before he could answer the door to his medical room swung open and everyone present froze.

The raging blonde had this blank, unbelieving look on his face as he stared at his boyfriend confined to a table under the mercy of their supposed friend.

Izaya looked on relieved at his faithful savior but worried about the foreign material inside him.

Shinra smirked to himself but knew he was in for a punishment from the two Celty for being stupid.

Shizuo spoke first, surprisingly calm. "Shinra. You're dead." He said it like it was a simple fact that everyone knew. Then he hurried to his lover's side and ripped the leather belts open with ease before hugging him and asking if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine Shizu-chan. I think. He injected me with s-" he got out before he was overcome with a sense of drowsiness.

Shizuo panicked and whipped around in a way that barely jostled the slumped body in his arms. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HIM?"

"Oh just a little something I made myself. It's a drug that changes one's personality. Although, I don't know what kind of effect it'll have on him..."

"So he's gonna be okay? Just different when he wakes up?"

"Yupp, if it works. But I don't really know which different he'll be."

Calmer now that his first priority of Izaya's safety wasn't a major issue, Shizuo asked, "What the hell could you possibly gain from drugging him like this?"

"Well I was hoping it'd make him really cute, not just with you. It's unfair that only you get to see his lovey dovey side!" he pouted in response.

"Tch, idiot. Is that really something worth getting killed over?"

"Of course! Erika says that we must risk our lives if necessary for the good of the fluff!" he stated determinedly while fixing his glasses.

Just then the formerly limp body groaned in pain but the eyelids remained firmly shut.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Umm, he must be fighting it."

"That's it. I'm taking him home."

"NOO! You can't go home!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I'll just do the same thing another time and make sure that you won't be able to escape."

"*sigh* Fine. But gimme a spot to lay him down. How long until he wakes up?"  
"Should be five to ten minutes. It's already been about three. Lay him down on the couch in the living room,."

They headed into the living room and Shizuo covered Izaya with a blanket before sitting in one of the armchairs.

Izaya groaned again, this time sounding less pained and somehow pleasured.

Shinra didn't think twice before asking, "Does that turn you on?"

"Shut your mouth before you don't have one."

The two then sat in uncomfortable silence for the next four and a half minutes until the body stirred and a pair of confused dark eyes blinked open.

"Izaya? Do you feel okay? Are you hurt?" Shizuo demanded, instantly at his side.

"Shizu-chan! My love!" His eyes started to sparkle and he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck while he began to kiss him fiercely and sloppily.

"Izaya?!"

Shinra was completely prepared and took out a video camera before filming everything.

"Oh Shizu-chan, I want you- no! I need you! Right now!" he called out desperately.

"What the hell's gotten into you? You're never like this."

"Please.." he suddenly whimpered tears threatening to fall onto the adorable pouting face.

This hit Shizuo's weak spot and he caved. "Alright, what do you want?"

"I want you to kiss me like there's no tomorrow! Make sweet love to me right here and now!" The influenced Izaya then tried to tackle Shizuo in a hanging hug.

"Woah there! Shinra's- wait are you filming this?!"

"Shh, don't ruin it, Shizuo. Just do what he wants."

"The hell man? And you," he pointed at the one trying to suck on his neck while simultaneously nibbling his ear, "cut it out."

"LOVE ME, SHIZU-CHANNN!" Izaya glomped the ex-bartender and had his tie undone in seconds before his hands were stopped in a halting grip.

Instead of being put off by the lack of willingness coming from his boyfriend, Izaya locked eyes and ran his tongue seductively over his bottom lip. As soon as he was sure he had the other's attention, he ground his crotch on the other's, earning a gasp and a slight blush on the blonde's face.

Shizuo immediately dropped Izaya's wrists and backed up behind Shinra's chair.

The doctor turned around and trained his camera on the unusual cowering blonde.

"Shinra, how long do you think this'll last?"

"Well I'd say at least until tomorrow so have fun with him tonight;)"

"Alright, this is done. NOW."

He marched right up to Izaya (who was making kissy faces at him) and hit him precisely in the back of the neck, effectively knocking him out.

"SHIUZO?!" Shinra shouted, unbelieving.

Shizuo just said quietly, "This is for the best. He would have killed us both if we actually let him do anything." and added just so for Izaya, "Sorry."

"So you're just gonna keep knocking him out like that until tomorrow?"

"Nah, too much trouble. You got anymore belts?"

"Um no but I do have some rope."

"That'll work. Go grab it and come back to help me tie him back up to the table."

"O-Okay.."

X~X~X

And so Izaya spent the night whining about how horny he was and how the only one who could make it better was his Shizu-chan.

Shiuzo spent the night eating two tubs of ice cream before falling asleep to tv again.

Shinra spent the night duct taped to the wall of his medical room, forced to stare at the broken pieces of his video camera.

And the next morning, Shizuo and Izaya decided to not punish Shinra immediately.

"Really? You're not going to rearrange my face?" Shinra spluttered hopefully when they informed him.

"Nope, not today." Shizuo said.

"But someday... we'll pay you back." Izaya added in the most evil voice he was capable of.

* * *

Whew. That took me all day!

Hope you liked it **Gratsu-dragon**!

Have a nice day/night/existence:D


End file.
